


Too far gone to give in, too stupid for a plan B

by jayjude



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjude/pseuds/jayjude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave manages to ruin his life leaving him to turn to the streets for safety. Only problem is he was being watched the entire time, now hes forced to join some crazed (as he calls it to piss the leader off) 'cult' called T.R.O.L.L when he's spotted with his first kill after a while not sure weather he even wants to join them, but its too late the paper works done and he's become best bros with the said leader not only that but they got him out of going to jail for the rest of his life. Their 'rival' gang also want Dave to join not telling them that he's part of T.R.O.L.L he learns things about the group, voices slowly turning him bat shit crazy. Killing people to blow off steam he concludes that he has to kill his remaining family member to get rid of any remaining strings so he can finally move on. Though part of the police that were paid to leave Dave and his history alone don't like this and are hunting him down before he can do anything rash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bamboozled

"Davey" that nonchalant voice echoes through your head to be mixed in with the rest of your muddled up thoughts, yeah this isn't the coolest you've been but you can't handle it anymore.

Your entire life you've hidden your feelings, shoved them in the biggest fucking box your brain could find and shoved it into the deepest corner there has ever been. Ever. Not that I minded, the voices would just get so fucking loud that getting rid of emotions saved time than having to sort them out AND try to ignore the voices. The only voices I would pay attention to were Bro's and the ones that had started to come in your head three years back when I were thirteen. Your twin Brother Dirk died when they really started affection I and shit hit the fan ever since. Bro was close to Dirk, of course I were close with Bro too but those two were like the same person, freaky but I didn't really care, not like they did about you.

Bro had taught him the way of the smuppets and craftsmanship came easily to Dirk, he then upped his game and made them into robot things. Bro was so fuckin' proud that day he showed him the robot bunny. Again I didn't really care, that stuff was harder for I to understand being clumsier with less nimble fingers I had come to realization I were the worse off twin, but I were better at combat, kicking the nerds ass at least I got some satisfaction. Realising this from age thirteen just before his death I locked yourself in I room constantly, that's when the voices started. The voice was soft and calming but its words were twisted and vile, things that no thirteen years old maturing boy should have to listen to.

They would sooth me to sleep and wake me up, dreams had left me only a long time ago the calming voice to be heard at night painting vivid pictures. Two months after my fourteenth birthday,my twin's life was taken. But that didn't even faze me, in fact it made the voices louder and harder to zone out from. But its meaning changed instead of telling me things I shouldn't hear, it congratulated me, wanting me to do more see more. And man oh man; it's been a long time since someone congratulated you. And with a voice like melted honey I had completely forgotten about everything. Your grades went down even lower and you're zoning out a lot more often. Then when I turned fifteen, without talking more than a sentence to your Bro it went back to telling I dreadful things. Louder than the congratulations and this drove I up a wall.

Today was another Dirkless birthday and on that day I ran out of my home screaming in a random rage trying to burn bro with the birthday candles, not being able to pinpoint the feeling swirling up inside me, Bro had chased after me as I was running down the street in a random fit of rage that made no sense, that is if your not me. But this was some serious shit, on that day I had lost something very important and there was no fucking way I was going to let it slip out of my fingers. I wanted the voice to come back with its sweet voice whispering nice things rather then 'murder, murder, murder' going off inside my head. Catching up to me dragging me back in a screaming and scratching rage attacking and swearing at Bro the rage growing more and more the voice ringing in my head slipping out into my own voice screaming them at my guardian.

"I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL EVERYONE. I'LL KILL THEM CLEANER AND BETTER THAN THEY DID DIRK, MURDER, MURDER, MURDER. I LOVE IT; I'M GOING TO BRING IT BACK BETTER AND MORE OFFICENT. FEAR ME, I'LL MAKE I ALL FEAR ME. IF I DON'T ILL KILL I THEN I CAN SEE HOW POWERFUL I REALLY AM!" I felt like a different person.

Now I think about it I could only drown the voice out by getting into my sick beats making sweet tunes, getting into rap offs with your internet friends but that doesn't matter now, now all I wanted to do was MASSACRE EVERY-FUCKING-PERSON THAT DARED TO EVEN GLANCE AT I AND MY FREAK EYES.

Shoving me down onto a kitchen chair.

When did I get into the building again?

Bro tied I down with duct tape, rope and blind folded me. Screaming and roaring, shaking the chair but alas nothing happened, if anything he tied me down tighter. Then his hands grasped my shoulders steadying me stopping me from shaking and trying to break free, to see what the traitor had to say

"Lil' man" His voice was emotionless "How long have I had these thoughts?"

Taking in a big gasp of air the voices were screaming at me so loud I could barely hear what my Brother was saying but it got through, now it's my turn to speak

"Kill, KILL, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. I SWEAR TO GOD-" That's when his hands left my shoulders and were replaced with a steel blade to my throat, this was no shitty sword. This was his serious sword he was probably planning to slice me up with. What a bluff "I DON'T CARE, SHOW ME, SHOW ME THE RED BRO. SHOW IT TO ME" and on cue the blind fold was loose enough falling off my eyes so I could see the tears falling down your Bros face, the slight pout on his usually straight lips. Clearing my voice I say it less loud "Show me. I. Fucking. Dare you"

Feeling him hesitate he, put down the blade. The voices had subsided, in fact they were almost gone just a murmur of jumbled words. Then I realized my glasses were gone, the red irises in the open, argh when was the world so bright, not having taken those things off in a while.

"Now Bro. You're going to untie me and I'm going to leave. Then I'll never return. Fucking Strider ways my ass, we were just a bunch of fucked up albinos abandoned by our parents. I bet they were a brother and sister. Disgusted with what they did they left us with you, the babies, me and Dirk, the fucked up twins doomed to die. His life might have been cut short, living and then boom! There goes all the talent a strider could want and now you're left with me. The fucking dipshit, impaired twin. But I beat him at life Bro and wanna know why? Because I have time on my side. I also let him die when I was fully capable of saving his sorry ass" Smirking at that last bit

Bro sniffled if only a little but it happened

"I'm sorry 'lil man" Walking away he pulled out his phone calling a number "I really didn't want this to happen"

My facial expressions dropped the voices in my head going to a complete standstill the then a roaring rage screaming things at me, to get out, to murder him then and there, to cry and get pity to then get him to choke on his own blood. Panicking I realize I had a switch blade in my jackets pocket in case I ever got jumped. Bro has left the room and locked himself in the bathroom so I couldn't hear him, like I could give two shits. Whatever it was wasn't going to happen. Only I knew fully well what it was, and damn right it's not going to happen.

A few seconds later, I was in an awkward position, having my leg over my head and arm shimmied free thanking fuck for my flexibility I reached for the switch blade, ripping the duct tape off and cut the thick rope. Bro still in the bathroom I grabbed for two shitty swords, stealthily getting my red back pack, grabbing for a knuckle duster, gun that an old friend of Bros left named Jake I think with plenty of ammo three markers, paper a ruler and compass. Getting my phone making sure I had disabled the locator bro installed when he gave it to me for this birthday, packed spare clothes and sneakers. Just about to walk out I turned around getting out a red marker I had taken, writing in big letters on the window.

'Should 'a showed me the red bro'

Turning around and running out the apartment leaving the door open so I wouldn't slam it by accident.

My feet have never slammed on the pavement so hard, I had never ran at such speed but worst of all I had never ever forgotten my shades if I left the house and there was no way I was going back to pick 'em up. Mentally cursing the voices had been replaced with the melted honey voice whispering sweet nothing's that weren't all that sweet at all. Looking around I realized I was far out of Texas, the suns beating rays burning the back of my neck starting to go down, panting and sweating badly. Shit. I had no shades. No money and nowhere to stay. I had calmed down since I was yelling at Bro so much that I was tempted to go back then remembering the hurt I had made him feel, what I had written on the window, my sick smile when making that fucking statement about how I was going to make him regret for keeping us and not throwing us in an orphanage where we could have grown up at least half decent. There's only one path left for me now and that's the life of crime and bloodshed full of shady people and murder. Didn't sound too bad, with the voices always telling me to do it I thinks it's about time I listened to myself.

Looking at my surroundings it had gotten dark quickly and the air was cold. Looking at a building that looked easy to climb I had a wicked and cruel idea. Just steal from people, this place wasn't so uptight but I had doubted they would miss anything like food, drink and if they did I doubt a family member's life meant that much. Smirking darkly, I climbed the side of the building with ease, all those strifes and training with Bro paid off, opening the window like it was nothing, snapping the girls neck whose room belonged to her before she could scream was like snapping a tooth pick, her own twin brother staring at I like I did to the murder of my own brother in front of my eyes. Shit. I had fucked this kid up so much; like that guy did to you. So might as well end it before it can start, pulling out the switch blade I throw it at him it hitting him in his throat, gargling noises coming from him as he choked on his own blood. Unfazed I flash stepped in front of him, putting a foot to his chest and pulled it out his last moments with his eyes fixed on my own ones.

Hearing a whimper from the side of the room, damn triplets? She was whimpering and whispering something under her breath eyes wide she then mumbled something loud enough to hear

"How can eyes so dead be so alive?"

I then threw the knife at her, still stained with her brother's blood hitting her on her chest, gasping at the sudden pain she collapsed to the floor dead as a door nail. Walking out of the room I heard a deep husky voice calling

"Jenifer?" Almost teasing "Are you awake? I told you to go to bed" the cooed, probably the father

Your smirk turning into a grin I waited in till the man came fully into the room, his face dropped and ran over to his son who was bleeding out, but was defiantly dead. Crying and whispering to the boy he looked over and saw his other two children murdered cold bloodedly, flash stepping behind the man I bring out one of your shitty sword, this dude has the same kind of body type as bro, no way a knife would kill him in a clean cut. Bringing it up to his spine he felt the tip gasping, but I pushed it through with ease, snapping the bones and crushing the organs. He buckled next to his son ready to join his kids to the fluffy clouds, when I myself will be greeted with the warm flames of hell.

Now where's the mother?

Turning around he saw the mum with a knife next to his neck, shaking and wheezing, tears and snot running down her face.

"Show me the red" I mumbled but she shook more, dropping the knife in defeat grabbing her face backing up to the wall. Sighing he sliced her neck with the sword that killed her husband "Your all pathetic" I walked out of the kids room to get the goods he came for.

Cleaning my stuff from the blood, I stocked up on food, washed a little taking there toothpaste, apple juice, hair brush and toothbrush. Then climbed back out the window of course after I tampered with the evidence. I'm now a wanted criminal no way am I getting caught after my first homicide, climbing to the roof; I watched the night sky sleepily sipping his apple juice to be interrupted by a purr a cat maybe?

Looking around there was no cat in sight, confused I stood up holding my shitty sword close

"That was purrity risky" Turning around I was met with wide green eyes, when the hell had she got there?!

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said masking my emotion

"Don't worry about it; I'm not going to snitch. After all I'm a fellow cat-purrglar too" Her cat puns were irritating but cute

"Who are you?" lifting the blade up to her neck feeling the vibrations of a never ending purr

"Well that depends" grinning a little, she was smaller than he was probably younger too, but that smile was somewhat startling her teeth were small but sharp

"On?" I glared, feeling naked without my shades

"If I want to join the T.R.O.L.L.S" her eyes widened glowing in the moonlight

"A gang?" I almost laughed in her face

"Some could say that but I prefer 'organisation' whatever I purrfer but I don't have a choice anyway"

Making a sound of confusion I felt the barrel of a gun to the back of his head

"Weeeeeeeell, I already know everything about you and what you just did" This other girl behind me said in an all too sweet voice "I'll give I eight seconds to decide, I can either join us and help us with our jobs, die right now with my gun, or I take I back to your 'Broooooooo' to be taken awaaaaaaaay" the holding certain vowel things was really irking, it made the voices in my head want to explode and kill her

"What if I slit this girl's throat right now?" I wasn't bluffing

"Pe-leaaaaaaase, think I care, go ahead" Her voice was taunting his head starting to get a migraine

"Well then I think this is where you say 'Dave Strider I have just been BAMBOOZLED" not even caring that his name has been given away

"Is that your way of saying I give in?" The cat girls eyes lighting up showing more of her sharp teeth

"Yeah I give. I'll join your cult of whatever"


	2. Kitty got claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had forgotten to update it because I'm a nincompoop obviously.
> 
> I hope I got the character's personalities right, I reread parts of the comic and I realized Tavros is not a shy as he seems, get rid of the stuttering he's kinda 'go fuck yourself with your complaints' thus leading him into this chapter becuase it was so damn hilarious.
> 
> Ah yes I made Karkat have grey eyes. Well now we're on the subject I didn't really like the 'albino' idea for Karkat and Dave tbh. So I thought 'Hey no one ever gives him grey eyes so why the hell not?'
> 
> Also, I edited the first chapter if you haven't seen the updated version i would if i were you i added more information and stuff for it to make more sense.

Lowering the sword I feel the gun be removed and hear the ruffling of it being placed into a holder, turning around I'm face to face with a chick. She had wild black hair with blue rimmed glasses, one of the lens was darkened as if it was popped out of some shades; her clothes were perfectly fitted and looked easy to move around in. A black shirt with some blue logo on it and blue jeans with bright red convers, her left hand having some strange glove going all the way up until it was hidden behind her ripped sleeved jacket as if reading my mind the girl stated

"It's a prosthetic genius"

No way in hell that was a prosthetic, it wasn't skin coded or anything and it looked like an arm yeah, but it was say to advance for this day and age.

"No fucking way, you must have just covered your arm with some cosplay-make-up bull shit"

Trying to break it up before it turned into a fight the girl with green eyes interrupted us with a pleading voice "Guys, guys! Purrlease don't fight. Dave it really is a prosthetic Vriska lost it in an accident!" and just when she was about to go into water works 'Vriska' let out a annoyed sound rumbling through her throat

"DAMN IT, Neeeeeeeepeta!" Baring her teeth the one eye glared at Nepeta who whimpered apologetically, sighing she shifter her weight crossing her arms in a huff "I was going to pull him along with a string with a fake name in till someone corrected the nonchalant ass hole for shits and giggles"

Raising an eyebrow I doubt they could see through my bangs part of me wanted to see how this would go down.

"But couldn't of you had just changed your last name and make him call you by that?" Reasoned Nepeta apologetically

Dropping her arms to her side she then pouted, bringing her arms back to her chest in a tighter arm crossing

"I'm Vriska Mind fang Serket"

"Aww na, I'm not falling for that. Nice meeting you Vriska. I'm Dave Not-a-fucking-idiot Strider"

Growling and mumbling curses under her breath she smiled "I like you mr A-fucking-idiot-Strider"

"You too Vriska"I then ask a question that's been circling through my mind for a while now "So, what is it that I've agreed to join?"

"I wooooooould tell you but, our leader would have a hissy fit if we did"

"A mega cute hissy fit" Whispered Nepeta probably to herself not to us

"So who's the leader?" The voices had calmed down, that's a good thing now I can hear them without straining my ears.

"Karkat Vantas, a pissy goblin with an attitude problem and will skin you alive if you don't follow his orders"

"Vriska! That is so not true" Turning to face you, her cat like eyes stare deeply in to your own, that are still exposed if you might add "He's a very good leader he can just be a little…loud. But under all the curses and stuff he's really sweet!"

Welp Nepeta had a thing for this so called Goblin. I then to proceed to imagine some wild haired alien guy with nubby candycorn like horns with anger issues.

"Nepeta right?" just to make sure

"Yeah" She smiled, calming down "If you come with us now he might be in a good mood"

Vriska let out a loud laugh that ended up her on the floor holding her sides, tears streaming from her eyes "KARKAT? IN A GOOD MOOD?!" She almost choked on her words she was laughing so hard "THAT'LL BE THE DAY!"

Growling Nepeta stepped over her curling up body "Alright then. If Karkat IS in a good mood ask out John. Seeing as you're such a coward to do so without someone forcing you"

Vriska's reaction certainly pleased Nepeta

"E-egdork? N-no way, haha…" A deep crimson covered her cheeks that you could even see even though of the darkness

"purrlease, remember that time you bought him clothes"

"D-did not!" Stuttered the now even redder girl

"The only person you would probably choose over him is nick cage" Smirked the girl

"NEPETA!" She screeched then staring at me with wide eyes, breathing heavily, her cheeks and ears red as my eyes, her face then grew a deep scowl and she stormed over to me her blue lipstick lips coming to my ears whispering "You heard nothing Strider"

In a huff she jumped from the- HOLYFUCKINGSHITSHEJUMPEDFROMTHEBUILDING

Running to the edge, feeling a heart attack coming on I saw the girl climb up a much taller building next to the one me and Nepeta were standing on, clawing her way up to the roof and running off into the distance, jumping from building from building like a fucking ninja.

"I feel terrible now" she squeaked

"Don't be that was the best entertainment I've had in a while" I smirked

"hmm…I'm going to regret it later anyway. But whatefurr, I think we should go see Karkitty now"

Nodding she leaped from the building, me jumping after her landing perfectly on my feet though a shock went up my feet, not that I let her see that of course.

"Wait here furr a second" kicking down the door to the house I ransacked I waited there for about ten seconds before she came running out shout whispering "GO, GO ,GO" Leading me to the opposite direction of Vriska, running in the shadows to make sure we weren't spotted

Through pants I asked "What did you do?"

Looking at me like a sweet child "Well, I set a candle alight and then 'accidently' dropped a piece of paper that then set fire to the wooden furrniture then leading to the room of dead bodies made by you"

"Your wicked" I smiled darkly the voices singing a song in my head that was calming and beautiful but at the same time disastrous and dreadful in many ways subcontiously humming along to it while running

"You have a very sweet voice" commented Nepeta, my face tinging to a slight pink I then tried to avoided eye contact the whole time, which would be a lot easier if I had my shades.

After ten minutes of nonstop running we took a break, the sun starting to rise. I use the light advantage to take a look at Nepeta, she had short black hair and black sleeveless jacket and it had a hood with green fur trimming and had a long piece of fabric dragging slightly on the floor as if it was a tail. She was wearing baggy black trousers and a large white belt. Her shoes were black with green spikes on the front, probably a bitch to be kicked with. Her eyes were very large, with a bright green making them glow slightly; she had matching piercing too, one on her lip and two on each ear with one on her right eye brow.

"Well I feel underdressed" I said sarcastically

"Don't worry about it; we have a personal fashion designer. Well they we're before they joined, but I'm sure they would be happy to make you clothes like she did everyone else, and my brother can make you a weapon" She smiled "He made me a bunch of cool stuff, but I don't have it with me at the moment this was just going to be a small looting for myself so I brought the basics"

"The basics?" I asked as I plopped my ass on the dirty ground, her then joining me while gulping down a bottle of water, I did the same retrieving a bottle of apple juice from my red bag

"Knuckle duster, hand gun, first aid kit and 5 knives"

"Kitty got claws" I joked "So you were about to loot the house I was in?"

"Yeah I was downstairs about to strike my prey but they heard shuffling upstairs. Then when the dad went in the kids bedroom, I heard muffled screaming, the mum raced up the stairs with a knife and I watched in the dark as you killed the family without hesitation. SO. Then I thought, whoa this guy's gotta join the T.R.O. " Her face sparkled with joy "I mean the D.A.N.C.E.S.T.O.R.S have killed off our mafia we had on our side so we need more members, so far we have John Egbert the hammer god as we call him and lost our other recent trainee a girl named Jane, she had amazing skills but was taken to a mental place for attacking some of our workers and was deemed unstable, not even we could take her in which was sad"

Gulping I stared waiting for her to go on

Her face turned serious and eyebrows creased "It's not the first time that's happened, the most recent was from a girl Kanaya when she tried splitting a co-worker Eridan in half with her chainsaw while he was having an episode, with her close relationship with Karkat he let her off. Then this girl Jade, she betrayed us and is now working for them. Because of this we have a few rules in T.R.O.L.L one is which we don't attack members unless you have a real reason and the other is don't go to D.A.N.C.E.S.T.O.R.S they will furricking destroy you for everything you know, that's what happened to Jade. Before she was just a good shot, now she's completely brainwashed. Before she was a quick snipe accidentally killing a family member as an infant, so with that on her record she could never get a decent job in the end she had no choice but join a gang. Once of which her illness kicked in, she slept while they were all slaughtered. When she woke up they were all dead. Wanting vengeance she heard T.R.O. was going after the same gang that killed her old one, joining us she was almost instantly put to a high rank, her skills very useful and not to be messed with. Then…She joined D.A.C.E.S.T.O.R.S, we don't know why but she's like an animal a dog without an owner s,he's rabid and gone wild"

"How old is she now?" Dave stared

"Around the same age as me 15-16 not sure, I nefurr really liked her. We tried being friends but it just wasn't meant to be"

I let out a simple 'oh' throwing my trash from where I was into the trashcan, Nepeta let out a squeal of delight

"Do it again, do it again!" she chirped

"I would but I don't have anything to throw" I tried, that really was just a lucky shot

Pouting, her face then lit up giving me her water gesturing me to throw it, as I did she also threw something I didn't see her do it but I saw the flash of something pass me. Looking over to see if I made the shot my jaw dropped. She had thrown a fucking knife and it was dead in the middle of the water bottle, wedged in the side of the plastic trash can. Skipping over she pulled the knife out and shoved it in her pocket

"Let's go!" Without warning she runs and I have to flash step so I can barely catch up with her, chicks like an animal, I have no idea how she can say that about someone else.

After about 2 hours' worth of running we stroll into a rather white city, the sky scrapers were huge and glistened into the now risen sun that decided to blind me, oh my god I miss my shades so much. After squinting and giving people dirty looks if they dare even glance at my eyes Nepeta gets the hint telling me to wait for a sec, when she comes back she's got something in her hand. She hands it to me and it's a pair of the same branded shades, eyes widening I give the cat girl the best hug ever. The only difference between them and my old ones were these were rounded while the others were modified with a point on the end like my bros, thought I don't think I pulled it off as well as he did. Forgetting about my thoughts I put the shades on in a quick haste, everything seems normal again. The white buildings and the eye destroying sun was sealed away to a dimmer and more bearable shade.

Sighing in a great relief I could feel my cool kid self returning, as well as the voices taht wanted to be listened to, louder and louder but still ignorable. I followed Nepeta in a much slower pace than before which I was grateful for, not that I let it show. 5 minutes more walking she ran off without warning, running after her I bumped into the girls back as she stared up at one of the tallest buildings around

"This is it" She grinned walking in

Following after her it was like a huge company building you would see in shitty movies, it had a desk with a girl behind it. She had long, long hair, behind the white counter I recon it was hitting the floor, she was wearing chunky jewellery, her face was sprinkled with freckles making her skin giving off more of a pinkie colour rather than a peach the girls eyes a deep brown decorated with pink based makeup her clothes that looked light and we're many different colours.

Looking up as we walked it a smile came on her face, greeting us with a soothing voice "He's in his office. Be careful though" She giggled "John just came back from his mission…alive" Snickering Nepeta nodded dragging me to a mirror elevator

"So, going to explain what happened just then?" I asked

"Karkat isn't John's biggest fan; in fact you could to go as furr as he hates him"

"Oh cool, is John an ass hole or something or does this Karkat not like anyone?"

About to answer the elevators opened stepping in was a really strong looking kid, although he had the face of a baby, a brown Mohawk and wide almost orange coloured eyes. He was staring at the floor almost in shame; his eye brow had a piercing including a nose ring. Ass hole me taking over...

"So, you looked like you just killed someone" I say blandly the voices screaming at me to kill them all in this small space

"I…Uh, for your information…Not that I see it, uh is… I did about, uh…20" he stuttered

Eyes widening, not that they could see I turned to Nepeta "Okay tell me this, if you guys are so well known how come the police or the damn government haven't come to stop you?"

"Silly, we're more powerful than the government. Also" Her smile widened her eyes shining "Royalty works here, they're not allowed. Queens orders to let us do whatever we want; after all we kinda are cleaning up the bad guys around here, even if we're also the same bad guys"

"I know I shouldn't really…say anything but, uh we also have one of the best lawyers on our…uh, side"

"You guy's literally get away with murder" my mouth dropped

"Kinda, uh…yeah" Holding his hand out for me to shake "I'm Tavros"

"Dave" Shaking hands the elevator stops and me and Nepeta walk out

She turns around and calls out "Oh! Congratulations on taking out an entire gang on your own" waving frantically as the doors closed Tavros going red to the ears with the compliment

"So where's this oh so great leaders office?"

"Right there" She points to the end of the corridor leading to tall black doors, made from what looks of it leather, spikes surrounding the edges huge silver knockers, way too high to reach

Pushing past the doors I call out "Dude those are some nice knockers" Hearing Nepeta giggle as I walk in, the room is dark although the bright light outside. Huge black curtains shutting out any light, the floor was tiled like a chess board.

At the end of the spacious room was a person staring at a computer screen frantically typing something down a scowl that seemed imprinted on his face "Ass holes, learn how to knock" Looking up I'm face to face with grey eyes that look like he couldn't give two shits, he sounded tired though.

Getting up from his desk he pulled back the curtains so I could actually see. The boy had black hair, with a streak of red in the fringe, exhausted looking grey eyes a spider bite piercing on his lip, wearing a black and white checked sleeveless tail coat and formal grey shirt underneath, black trousers and black shoes. No fucking way, this kid started this group that could actually get away with murder and have no charges. He was a fucking teenager!


	3. Chapter 3

"Well hipster douche bag, you gonna' answer me?" his voice sounded bored and a little croaky like he had just finished a huge screaming rant with one quick gulp of air, and with what I've been told probably was

"Depends if you're going to be nice or not" I smirk the voices chiming with excitement

Growling, he sat back down on his chair instead of looming over his desk. Watching him relax in his chair he stretched "Whatever, so Vriska said, well for some fucking reason almost cried that you were coming to join. Whichever one you made her get into that flustered state, well fucking done" Glancing over to Nepeta she was practically drooling from where she stood, if this kid didn't know what this chicks feelings were to him then he's either ignoring it or just seriously dense.

"So Mr Shades, got any mental illness? Of course you do no sane person wants to join. Whatever it is just don't go and fucking kill someone who works here I don't need that shit on my plate with everyone else dying except that fucking Egbert. God give him the fucking hardest missions and he comes back with barely a scratch" He mumbled that last part to himself but man am I glad I strained my ears to hear "Also you look like shit, Nepeta did you make him walk over here?"

"Yes!" She answered a little too quickly straightening up

Sighing Karkat straightened his tail coat "Whatever, OK! Dave you're going to get a partner because I don't need you fucking up on your first time then getting some mob on my ass. Got that? You're getting a partner. It's then their problem weather you die of a stabbing, shooting or hunger. Either fucking way" The then started to scowl to himself, probably thinking what dudes going to be partnered up with me "Nepeta, you spent time with this prick what do you think he's going to be good at?" He groaned, stretching on his chair staring blankly at the ceiling

"He's fast with good stamina, he could almost keep up with me" That got Karkat's attention, head snapping from the ceiling staring at me "He's great with a sword, shoving it through a grown mans torso without much effort and killed an entire family mercilessly, which includes two adults and three children. He seems good with words as he made the mother have a mental break down befurr he killed her in that timing even though she had a weapon on her"

"Well, aren't you a bag full of luck and joy" Karkat smirked "Okay I've decided for your training you'll be with Aradia for two weeks to see if you any good after the two weeks training you will work with Sollux on an explosive mission, he'll tell you what to do and you do it. That proves if you're worth any fucking time" Looking back up at the ceiling he twiddled with a clump of hair between his index and thumb "Then with the scores they give you I'll see who you could work with best, Nepeta show him the fuck asses he'll be working with. See if that cat instinct they gave you works or not. Leave now"

Confused at that last sentence we closed the doors behind us Nepeta let out a deep breath, I did too, I didn't know I was even holding it in.

"You're lucky, he's taken a shine to you" She beamed "Also, he's in a good mood"

"Are you joking? With that glare I thought he was going to lash out and murder me"

"But that's just part of his charm!" She reasoned

We stepped into the elevator while she was talking about the people I would be working with

"Aradia, her speciality is the knowledge of the human body, her weapon of choice is an electric glove. If she turns the volume up high enough and places it in the right place she could kill you in an instant" Nodding she carried on "Although her other weapon of choice is trickery, if she spotted something that would at least knock you out she would use it, she notices the little things that no one else does, if there was a wire in the way she would get you to trip over it and take that to her advantage" Giggling she added "One time she was a hostage she convinced her captors she was a witch. She's strong though she doesn't really look it and because of very close encounters with death she's spent most her time in the laboratory, Karkat doesn't want her to take the risk of dying with her stealth and close up attacks. So she rarely goes on missions anymore"

"So what about this Sollux?"

"Sollux, a computer genius, his code name is hacker if you're on a mission and referring to him through viva Bluetooth. He doesn't use a weapon because he is never at the scene of crime. With his computer he could hack the military, which he has done once or twice. When you give him an electronic he can do anything with it, if it can connect to the internet you're screwed, if it can't he'll find a way. His specialty is computers; he's least likely to die so Karkat's rather good friends with him" She stopped as the elevator came to a halt and someone got in

It was a female she had short hair, shorter than Nepetas, which was purposely spiked up at the back, her skin was almost glowing but didn't look unhealthy. Her eyes were a deep green, clothes made from a company I didn't recognize. None the less looked bitchin', a short jacket with long sleeves wearing a pinstriped dress holding a black purse.

"Hey Kanaya" Smiled Nepeta warmly

The rather tall woman had plush lips covered by black lipstick; I was speechless on how beautiful she was.

"Hello Nepeta, lovely to see you again" Her voice was motherly and I almost meted where I stood "Oh, who is your friend I don't believe we've met before" She smiled, i detected a French accent

My mouth almost dropped, thankfully for my poker face skills I held out my hand "Dave Strider"

"Kanaya Myrim, pleasure to meet you"

That's when realization hit; this hot babe has murdered someone, probably more than one person

"Kanaya…" I said thinking to myself "aren't you the same gal' who sliced up Eridan?"

Blushing bashfully she brought a black gloved hand to her mouth letting out a melodic chuckle "I see you heard, yes I was. But if I did not then he would have killed everyone, don't worry though he is still breathing today, I'm just not his favorite person"

All fear gone, no fear left. Forgiven. Don't care if she's a psychopath, too nice to care.

"At least there's that" I smirk just as the elevator stops "Later" and me and Nepeta walk off at the 4th floor

"You were all over her" Sniggers Nepeta

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up or I'll enlighten Karkat about your little crush you got goin' on"

She went a very deep shade of red "D-DO NOT!"

Wincing at how loud she was I tried to change the subject "Okay, yeah whatever. Doesn't matter, what matters is that we both look like a train hit us and I need to go change before I see any more hot babes on the block"

She pointed to the men's bathroom "Best I can do"

Groaning inwardly I went to change and made sure I came out bitching. I changed my dirty clothes with a white shirt rimmed with red, wearing my red jacket and black skinny jeans, slightly ripped for effect, my hair restyled. I had cleaned the blood I missed off of my weapons, one shitty sword poking out my bag the other around my back in a holder. The knuckle duster snug in my jacket pocket and gun strapped around my thigh, thankfully my jacket was a lot too big for me and was easily hidden. The rest of my stuff reorganized, all trash gone.

"Alright let's go" I smirked as she lead the way

I was in a pretty good mood, after the homicide the voices have been almost purring. Of course unless another opportunity struck, thankfully I didn't listen to it. The voice that has been the loudest was the sweet honey voice, it made me feel welcome and put me in a good mood.

"Hey Nepeta, how'd you end up here?" I question

The girl freezes all together, the air around her shifts and feels cold, almost evil. When I look at her face her features seem dead, almost like a hungry animal. When she spoke her voice was cold too "Me? I don't know, I was just a young girl in love. I witnessed things I shouldn't have and in the end I carried on following my love, my family joined too. He shouldn't have, now he's an ass licking over protective brother of mine who I almost hate, but I can't…not after what I got him into" She lifts her head staring straight at my shades, lifting a hand removing them and putting them in my hand, looking deep in my red eyes that were wide themselves.

"I was just a child, Dave, a child, 12 flushed for Karkittie. Oh the feels he gives me Dave, all the feels" Growling slightly "He's an only child, not always at one point he had a brother, Kankri. The boy looked a lot like Karkitty but his eyes were a paler grey. I witnessed Kankri's death he was shot" She pointed her index finger to the space between her eyebrows "Here and" She pointed to her heart "Here, the man was standing in front of Kankri at the time, a friend of his. When he did it he was…crying. But that didn't stop him, but Karakt saw it aswell" She started screeching "he…he made karkitty sad, Karkitty was crying! Karkat doesn't cry!" this was some real shit, she was using Karkat's real name "He doesn't cry and if he does he makes sure they won't tell, but he didn't see me watch him cry over his brother's corpse. This made something in me click...and I killed the assassin, I killed the man for him. Cronus was his name, Eridan's brother. When I told Karkat he was a bunch of mixed feelings. Soon though he accepted it and a group was formed, this group. The T.R.O.L.L. organisation, named like that because were 'trolling' the world" Looking up at me her eyes were leaking

"Nepeta, are you ok?"

I look up the unfamiliar voice, praying they could make this situation less awkward.

Nepeta looked up and more tears slipped out.

Fuck.

The woman had long brown hair, curling at the ends; she was wearing a lab coat and was curvy with chocolate coloured eyes. Without warning Nepeta pulled the girl into an awkward hug and she cried into her shoulder, the girl patted Nepeta's head shushing into her ear. Realizing I had no shades on I quickly put them back on while the woman was occupied.

Peeling Nepeta off her Shoulder she whispered "You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to" She then shot me a glare

"S-sorry, I was just curious" I mumbled I said hand uncomfortably playing with the back of my neck

Sighing the woman stood straight and asked "I'm guessing your new, I'm Aradia"

"Dave"

Nepeta sniffled calmed down somewhat "Y-you have to trai-train Dave f-for his first mi-mission with Sollux"

"Oh sure I just came back from the lab anyway so I'm free for now" She looked up at me and not glaring this time "How long in till then?"

"Two weeks"

I could feel her groan but smiled none the less "Okay then, we start now. Nepeta go find Equius maybe he will roleplay with you if you ask nice enough"

Brightening up immediately Nepeta ran off calling for the male's name.

"So Dave if you're going to want me to help you, you're going to have to tell me the situation and how you got here" She directed me to a cafeteria we sat down to a booth in a sectioned area so just about no one can hear us "Spare no details I want to know everything" a mischievous smile on her lips

"I…well…"

"Please Dave, I'm not judging"

Sighing I knew I was defeated "I just wanted to be like my Bro" I started off "I had a twin, Bro liked him more. That's what the voices have been tellin' me anyway" My Texas drawl that I usually try to stop slipping in "My twins name was Dirk, he had a natural talent like my Bro did for makin' things" Sighing "I wasn't like that, he had better grades too. Surpassed Bro in the makin' area an' started using machinery pieces instead of felt. Bro was so happy, how amazin' he turned out. Then there was me, the only thing I could do was fight, so Bro taught me how to kill a man with a paper clip, how to get out of hostage situations, all that jizz" Laughing a little mechanically, almost forced "I bet he wished he didn't bother…Then when I was 13 Dirk was murdered in front of my eyes, the voices in my head set off and Bro ran in after hearing my screams. I don't even remember doin' that y'know they just slipped out. Not of fear or sadness but of the screamin' goin' off in my own head" My eyes glued to the table "I could have stopped the man, me and Dirk were just talkin' I saw the guy creep in but somethin' was talking to me in my head, the voice was like an angle. Then it started screamin' at me in the commotion Dirk was killed, Bro ran in the guy got away and I haven't spoken barely anythin' to the guy since" I sum up

Looking up Aradias eyes were transfixed on me "How did Nepeta find you" Her voice was almost like a hallucination

"Well throughout the years of speechless trainin' with Bro, I learned how to handle a sword pretty well, the only company I really had was the voices, grades slipped lower and my 16 birthday was comin' up. I don't know what came over me I just…Flipped, ran out the house Bro easily caught up with me though. Tied me down to a chair while I was screamin' things at him, thing the thoughts have been telling me for all those years" Letting out a harsh breath "He called a mental asylum, locked himself in the bathroom and I escaped with a pocket knife. Down the line I realized I couldn't keep myself stable without a job or money and there was no way I was sellin' my shit, I was in a pretty unknown neighbourhood, climbed a house. Killed people, took their goods and got the hell out of there. Fixed the evidence and Nepeta caught me on the roof, with some Vriska chick. Asking me to join something called T.R.O.L.L.S, Vriska pushing me into a corner I went with Nepeta to this so called 'bank'. Now here I am explainin' my fucked up life to chick I haven't known for about ten minutes"

Watching her gulp was all I needed to realize how fucked up I was.

"Okay…" She almost said in a whisper "I…I'll get you a place to stay with running water and food…If you prove good as that story I'll make sure everything is good form here on out"

"Awesome" I mumble the voices making me wince with a high pitch screech in my head

"Wait here for the moment" She then stood up walking up to a boy, dropping all guard I let the pain sink in, my ears ringing, feeling a droplet of sweat trickle down my neck. The voices have hurt me before but never as much as this.

When she walked back I got up despite the pain shooting through me.

"Heyyy" My voice slurred "I didn't know you were a twin toooo" Holding my hand out to apparent air, my vision blackened and the last thing I remember what my face colliding with the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooooo another chapter! For this one i wanted to get back stories out of the way.
> 
> Why was Kankri killed?
> 
> Does Aradia really need his back story?
> 
> Is there more to this corrupt place then meets the eye?
> 
> Why the hell do they need a laboratory?
> 
> Will I ever answer these questions? Probably not.
> 
> But hey now your thinking about it, so that's something. Haha, I'm laughing because I actually do have all the answers I'm just going to stretch it out for pointless drama :D
> 
> later~


	4. Something fishy

You know your awake but you seriously can't be asked to open your eyes. Wow that was some fucked up dream; reaching out for you shades you realized that it wasn't a dream at all. Eyes widening tou shoot up from the leather sofa you were on, hissing at the sudden burst of white that entered your vision.

"Oh your awake that's good" Said the voice of Aradia

"Shades" I say rather grouchily

"Terezi has them" she pointed out to a girl with red glasses with spiked ends and a grin with sharp teeth, god did anyone have normal gnashes around here?

"Hey cool kid" she grinned which was then followed up by a cackle

She had shoulder length hair, her eyes looking fully red behind those glasses of hers my own placed on her head. Her clothes was a black leather jacket with teal trimming, she was wearing a long skirt with four slits making it useful for running and looking stylish while doing it, also coloured black with teal trimming, bandages on her stomach, with long black leather gloves and black shoes, she has a spear on her with a dragon head on the end and black shirt with a teal marking.

"Sup" you say, really wanting you shades as back as you eyes are starting to water from the bright light "Shades" you command holding out your hand, which she misses completely frowning at the sound of it clacking on the floor.

"Damn" She then bent down fingers spreading out upon the floor to find them, then failing to give them to me in till she just held out her hand for me to get them myself

Glancing over to Aradia she just smiled saying "Her eyesight's damaged"

"Mission fail" She cackled pulling a piece sign sticking out a seriously long tongue

Placing your glasses back on, you let out a sigh, the poker face staying on "Nice"

"Yeah" she smiled with a toothy grin "Don't trust explosives cool kid" Letting off another cackle, removing her glasses to show me her eyes, they were scarred all around her eye balls, those themselves looked fine but the iris was milky a teal and red mixing together.

Nodding I looked over to Aradia who seemed to just be enjoying the communication between me and this Terezi chick.

"So what's with the dragon?" you motion towards the dragon on the end of her walking cane thing

"This thing" She pulls the bottom piece of the weapon revealing a sharp piece of metal "It's my spear"

Nodding, then feeling like an idiot because she's blind I say a simple 'oh'

"Don't worry cool kid, I'm not here to slay your ass I just came back from a mission. These are my mission clothes"

Saluting you state in a military voice "Like you could slay this ass ma'am"

She let of a cackle before saying in all seriousness "But yes, I could kill you right here and Aradia would be the only one to know about it" She put the blade at your throat threateningly but you just stood there not moving, making the right move she cackled "Damn cool kid, I might be blind but I know for certain you didn't even flinch!"

"Well if you have a hot piece of ass like mine you have to know how to protect it"

Setting off another cackle she stood up from the floor "Well cool kid I have to go, later Aradia"

"Bye" Called Aradia and the dragon girl was gone "Well Strider, I'm going to show you your apartment for tonight and then we can train in the morning, after all it is 3 am"

You didn't need her to tell me the time, ever since you were younger time was never a problem and could easily guess the exact time without hesitation. It was like a talent you were born with. But you nodded anyway, leading you out the white building, where strangely more exotic clothed people were running around, hobbling and even crying.

"They just got back from missions" informed Aradia

Nodding again she took me to a car park, her car being a 4x4 coloured a brownish red, not red completely but more of a muddy colour. When I got in the passenger seat, the inside was leather a small sheep plushy hanging from the mirror. Smirking at the strange cuteness, Aradia drove off. Staring out the window in the rather nice quietness she pulled up at a tall apartment, 12 minutes and 42.35 seconds.

"By the way, you're going to have a roommate"

Nodding she gave me the key; you take it thanking her and walked inside. Looking at the key it had a number on it, 10. Well that didn't seem too bad. Climbing up the stairs you finally find it, when you opened it you were greeted with a pillow to the face and a loud shriek.

Groaning you see eyes staring into mine, well against the plastic of my shades.

"Who are you?" he growls, kind of annoyed that the pillow they threw wasn't the softest one in the world you don't answer

The boy takes a step back and examines you, which you also do. The guy looked a little older than me, black hair with a streak of purple, wearing a baggy black shirt and purple shorts. He looked as if I had woken him up; his eyes were trying to keep focus but obviously disobeying him as he kept squinting.

"Sup Dave Strider your new roommate" you stare blankly at the boy (not that he could see through your shades)

"Eridan Ampora" He stated "Wait that was today? Aradia just called me like…2 hours ago" He groaned, you groane inside your head, he had some accent you couldn't pinpoint and it was the most annoying thing you've come across "Whatever, just don't touch my stuff" and with that he stalked back into his room

You hated it already. Looking around the place was nicely placed, pretty spacious with the hugest T.V you've ever seen. Staring at it in all its glory, you search the house. There didn't seem to be a themed colour, I could tell Eridan's room as going to be some purple, but the rest was different. The living room with the bitchin' T.V was yellow, the kitchen was green, the two bathrooms were orange the other a murky blue, then in the spare bed room I'm guessing my room was white, with an untouched bed, T.V on the wall an empty cabinet, other than that it was kinda bare. This place needed a Strider touch up. Though they probably weren't you felt as if the voices were agreeing with you on this one. Groaning you take off all the weapons and changed into a dirtier shirt leaving on your briefs on, jumping on the black bed sheets falling asleep.

When you wake up, it was not pleasant. It was 8:23am, Eridan was yelling at someone, that person having an annoyingly bubbly and hyper active voice when the door to the room burst open, revealing the girl from the counter the first time I went to the T.R.O.L.L building and Eridan looking royally pissed.

"Hey!" She grinned "I'm Feferi! Eridan's girlfriend, I just wanted to say hi for the big day! Hi!" Her grin widening; thankfully you had accidentally slept with my shades on, so she couldn't see your eyes.

"Yo" Untangling myself from the bed covers Eridan gasped pulling Feferi out of the room going red in the face, looking down I realized I was just in my briefs and a shirt, chuckling I apologized. Feferi ripped Eridan's hand off her arm and came back into view, as well as Eridan glaring at me like my head would hopefully explode.

"It's fine…!" She giggled about Eridans awkwardness about the situation "But that's not only the reason I came here, Aradia told me to give you these!" Chucking me a bag I looked inside, were a bunch of black, red and white themed clothes. Chick only knew you since yesterday and knew you better than you did yourself. Thanking her they both left the room, while you changed.

Pulling out a red sleeveless jacket, with a red short sleeved shirt with white rims, you put on bright red belt on black trousers that had made the fabric red for the pockets, then put on some white socks and trainers with clock designs on them. Going into the side bathroom you brush your hair so it's perfectly in place, satisfied it's starting it gain more of a blond colour of being outside longer than half an hour for P.E. like you used to. Smiling, you clean your shades putting them on to then leave the where you see Feferi still here looking bored with no sign of Eridan sitting on the sofas arm.

Noticing me her bored expression changes to a big smiling one.

"Hey, Eridan takes longer than I do when changing, if you wait with me I'll drive you to the building!" Her sudden idea was a smart one, because being the idiot you were you had no idea how long Eridan Ampora would take to change, which turned out to be 23.54 more minutes after you accepted her offer.

Feferi was wearing a short grey dress with a seahorse design on the middle, a long cardigan that was wrapped with a floral belt, she was wearing fishnet tights her shoes looking like black version of ballerinas, her hair was brown and had pink roots which she later told me was for affect and her hair was naturally brown, her hair wasn't long enough to touch the floor when she was sitting down but was only a couple inches from doing so and for some reason had a pair of goggles wrapped around her neck.

In the time waiting for Eridan you learned Feferi was a sibling of two with her mother being the queen and she was the royalty who worked for T.R.O.L.L, that Eridan was her long term best friend and they had only started to dating recently, he was also the reason why she joined T.R.O.L.L , yiu learned her favourite colour is Fuchsia and that if you called it anything else she would cull you, then explained to me what cull means. You learned she owned a solid gold trident, she also likes using fish puns but avoids using them around Eridan because they drive him up a wall and you also learned she is really good at keeping a one sided conversation because you was just nodding along most of the time.

When Eridan came out he was wearing a black jumper with the design of purple paint splotches going through the middle, a stripped scarf, his hair brushed back with brown chinos and lose black boots. Now there is irony in that dress code somehwhere. In all honesty you thought he was going to come out wearing a cape or something and that youe slightly disappointed he didn't. Ignoring the voices for the rest of the day and they just became a little buzzing that was kinda annoying but you could live with it. When you walked out teh building Feferi took both of them to her Fuchsia Ferrari, saying that her mother wouldn't let her have anything less. Smiling weakly at that statement she mistook it for something else.

"Don't worry about it, in this job you don't have to be royalty! Besides soon enough you'll be rolling in money! Everyone who worked for T.R.O.L.L ends up earning a buck ton of money!"

Nodding in reply you get out of the car that smelled strongly of cherries and walked into the building at 11:52.95, she never said a time so technically you not late the only timing in particular was in the morning technically its still morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this stories considerably shorter than the others but I can explain!  
> Okay I lied I'm just lazy, but I don't really like this chapter and I just kinda wanted to to be over and done with.


	5. Night terrors

"A burned down house, that's all? You can't be serious Jack!"

Your name is Doc scratch and you know everything of just about everything, your job as a detective has given you plenty of riches with this little trait you were born with life was simple and your job was easy except when people are stubborn with the facts you actually needed. You know one thing for certain, they aren't telling you everything and it's rather annoying. You know you will get to the end of this case after all you're an extremely skilled manipulator and a rather good host if you say so yourself. These skills are sadly dampened by the rather uniform-hating Jack Noir.

The man is lounging in a chair while you're trying your best to be a gentleman about this scenario, which he is not helping in any shape or form.

"The bodies had wound marks from what seems to be a kitana and switch blade and your telling me it magically burned down while they were all on that room? Explain the blood on the floor and wound marks if you want me to leave"

"Al' ight, Scratch ya got me but waddaya want me to say? We're not allowed to say tha' kids ass has been covered, no more 'bout it"

"By whom?" you inquire hoping to squeeze out any information you can

"A well-known company that has direct strings with the English queen now get outta my office ya face, it sickens me"

Nodding I go to leave a slight smile on my face, although before I do "Oh and Jack you should put treats out incase anyone's peckish when they come in here"

"Get outta 'ere!"

Chuckling I adjust my white blazer and leave. Theres only one company in this country that has directions to your home towns queen.

You know now, you now know everything about T.R.O.L.L and who works there. Bringing your hands to your face you let out a muffled scream like sound. You shouldn't have looked into it, this was a huge mistake.

That place is completely corrupt, distorted and is breaking every rule in the book

Just because of some strings they have with the queen and other places police departments, just like the ones Jack works in aren't allowed to do anything. This is one of the worst things in history and no one's even noticing but the worst part-

You shut off your computer letting your arms dangle by your sides as you sit lifelessly on your desk chair.

-Is that a bunch of teenagers have made the group and are rolling in millions of pounds because of it. They're all masters at one criminal act, them, those kids, the tall twelve and each talent is advanced in every possible way. You did your research on every single one, none seem even mentally stable. Even their code names are troubling.

The 'Princess' obvious because she is the string towards the queen, smart move because she dosen't go on the actual missions unless it's the last call she would have to quit or something to stop that connection but she mainly makes all the calls and knows everything, like yourself but more of the gossip than the facts. Her sweet face startled you; you didn't think that she would look so nice but actually plan most of the missions, maybe that's another reason why she's at the counter when you walk in the main building.

The building single handily made by the 'centaur' as his code name goes by, world records demolished by his strength, one in which he abused to make the building in mere weeks though it goes so high that sometimes if your close enough to the building you can't see the top of. His choice of weapon was made by himself, and with some underground knowledge you found out through the phone he also made every single weapon the main 12 use. Including himself and a few lucky rookies.

He was related to the girl who's been questioned to human testing, her photo's seemed like it, her eyes wider than average, the colour of them seemed to be glowing and teeth a little too sharp the 'black cat' with her unaware 'prey' she leaves none alive to tell the tale so her information was limited. Although you do know she has animal like stealth and can literally disappear if you blink or close your eyes too long and that is only from running.

Then it comes down to the clothes, ex-designer a girl recognized as Vampire, which is because of her bloody killings. After hearing about her you had started to regret to get yourself into this mess, a beautiful child but her heart is cold, ironically like a vampire itself like the heart have not been beating in years. She had almost glowing skin and it came to your mind if she had been experimented on by the scientist of the 12 the 'ghost'

In the beginning of it all she was their top trump for stealth missions, expertise on the human body she could knock you out of kill you and she would be the first to know. But after a while the leader thought it was too risky with all the near death experiences she was having thus leading to her name 'ghost' and gave her something to do while others went on their…rampages.

Because of the draw back in stealth missions in came the 'hacker' this kid is some robot minded child who probably spent his childhood learning hacks and codes, he knows all the important ones and all the non-important ones, making viruses that can make a computer explode when opening them. It's been heard he's hacked the military and other government multiple times and that he's sent wrong coordinates, orders and things like that being the cause of their deaths with simple typing.

Next is 'Justice' although she might not be the most powerful her manipulation goes beyond your own; most of her victims are suicide. Bringing someone down enough or putting them in the right mind to stop the feelings going through your head or emotions she's giving you is unspeakable mind power to hold over a complete stranger. Then if that doesn't work (which never has happened) or is using a certain tactic she will use her spear, you have been told it's been modified and has a dragon head carved into it.

Then there's her complete opposite nicknamed 'Spider eyes' and 'luck' the reason she has two nicknames is because she has an obvious split personality disorder, one dependent on dice leaving at least one person to tell others on what they witnessed. All the stories including a dice their fate depending on the score the eight dice add up to the higher the score the worse your death will be. The other one is more 'discrete' a lot less stories about this one; although she thinks of it as a game and that you're a coward if you lose, losing being death of course. A deadly psychopath that should be put in a mental hospital immediately.

Then there's the Princess' boyfriend. This boy…isn't your favourite. He's been on many episodes and has tried to kill strangers; he already had a criminal record trying to kill everyone beside from friends and relatives one of his statements saying "What kind of friend would I be if I killed them?" strangely sweet he has the heart to spare them, though it irks you that his accent seems to match none on the entire planet. The boys weapon is the strangest though, rumours to say that it's wand but it's more likely to be a laser gun than that and those two things are still out of our technologies reach. So you marked it off as unknown.

The nick names were strange but this one was the top of them all as the boy chosen to be called 'high blood' this guy seemed to be quite mysterious as you got less than 'cat' on him all you know is he's male and probably stealthy and the human ninja yet every time you think this a picture of a clown pops in your head. Weird.

'The butter wouldn't melt' boy, when looking him up you had struggled to get information for a while but soon you realized it was actually easy to infiltrate you guessed he did it thinking 'welp that's enough' and hoped the person would get bored and go to someone else. Thankfully you didn't and found out his signature weapon was a lance, odd because you usually need either a lot of speed to ram that into someone, a horse that or major upper body strength.

Then there's the leader. You spent most of your time learning about him, he's a cancer, sixteen years old, brother murdered by an assassin. Around the same time he formed T.R.O.L.L , no one knows why it was formed other than a gang given a good light to the public no one really said anything about it. Although you yourself have never heard of anyone using the so called 'bank' for their own. Obviously a gang if you really think about it, anyway the boy has never been known to do anything other than be in the building the majority of the time. Which is fine and dandy in fact you couldn't give a single shit about T.R.O.L.L other than the fact-

WHY DID THEY COVER THE MURDERER?

It has been clearly stated to you that not even the top twelve are barely allowed to do random robberies! Even then they have to get permission; once you join it practically owns you!

It had then come to your mind if you should even do anything about it, they are getting rid of the other gangs around but they're also causing a lot of havoc. Then theres the problem with the fact their getting away with murder that no one should ever do and should be put away and culled on the spot or spend the rest of their days in prison or a asylum.

Growling in frustration you feel a sudden spark go through your head, panicking you rush to one of the many bathroom to grab a white tube, grabbing a pill you swallow it dry. That is the last thing you need at the moment, once under sudden stress you've been known to 'switch' to another person who likes to go by the name 'Lord English' he's only been let out once and no one was alive afterwards, the only reason you even know is because you remember anything he does which is quite rare due to the condition. But it haunts you, scares you endlessly the dreams haunt you, you were young, you didn't know you never thought not taking them when the sparks came would do anything major. No one informed you what would happen.

Getting a sudden shiver you decide to sleep on it, you transferred to America for a reason. With all these murders happening that have risen in the last 4 years, the sudden disappearances of gangs you could never of dreamed of something as wild as this, for it to lead up to a 'bank' that in actual fact if more like a mafia run by children with the minds of adults. Shuddering, you quickly change into your pyjamas which to your comfort have a night cap and night gown. Smiling you go into your king size bed awaiting for the nightmares to awake you in a dreadful sweat.

Your name is Dave Strider and you were perfectly fine with having mental break downs, you were fine with the wikid pictures your brain would set up for you at night, you were fine with the voices going off, hell you were even fine knowing your Bro is regretting everything he's ever done up to this moment but you are not fine with this.

Just strolling down the halls like you've done the past few days working at bank T.R.O.L.L. to search for your female trainer to kick your ass and tell you what you're doing wrong and how to improve it, you decided to be a little shit and go into her laboratory she didn't want you to go into so much and holy shit do you regret it.

"Hey Aradia, you in he- HOLYFUCKINGSHIT" You hadn't had a panic attack this bad since Vriska jumped off the building without warning.

But right now Aradia had a sinister grin, covered head to toe in blood, her lab coat coloured red and what the fuck is that? Green? She had been rolling down hills or something. Nepeta was unconscious on the table, her stomach cut open that was spewing green and a mix of red.

"Strider, I'm going to have to ask you to leave for the time being"

Doing as she asked you got the hell outta there.

After 10 minutes (10.65.42 to be exact) she came out in a different lab coat and shirt, although blotches of green were in her hair, trousers and on her face still.

"Okay…I'm going to ask this once…but what was that McPherson Tape probing scene going on in there?!" You didn't need a mirror to know you were paler than usual

"Dave, you're not ignorant try and place in your mind what happened. I don't want to have to play in the hands of some drama thing where I explain what I was doing and why"

She was satanic, sadistic and probably crazy but damn did you love her sometimes

"A-are you…Are you probing her?" you ask

Giggling slightly she replied "Of course not, but I have to say Nepeta will be recovering soon what you saw was me trying to change her blood colour back"

"Back?"

"Of course she has green blood you know" she stated like it was normal

"Your joking" You could feel yourself pale even more if that was physically possible, and you only just realized it but the second you saw the 'blood transfer' in there your mind has been silent, too silent.

"Of course not, the top twelve of this place blood colours changed from testing side effects. In fact were trying to make ourselves immortal. What you saw was me trying to reverse her blood change, because if people found out what we're trying to do all they would do is make us bleed, see the blood change and they'll then test to see if we can die or not because there's no way anyone would rat on the other eleven"

"But did it happen to you to; because you're a top twelve aren't you?"

"Of course but it…rusted more than anything"

"…Oh…"

Night terrors.

For the rest of the week your minds been full of them, not anything normal like a monster under your bed or under the stairs but it's just been black and silent. Before this your dreams would just be splatter of colours words echoing through your head in till you would wake up screaming from them. But now...

The world is enslaved in darkness, not a single speck of light is seen. How long has it been so black, you can't even see your own hands, you know they're there…you hope they are. Looking down all you can see is a never ending pit of darkness, you know where you are. This is your mind, loss of all thoughts and anything the only thing you really have left is your acting skills, acting to care, pretending to feel. But that's what everyone's doing isn't it? Imagining to show gratitude letting the fake words slip from their mouths, playing house loving someone who deep down you know you despise to no end. Empty meaning that everyone lies to themselves is true. The reason your here is quite simple, your body wants to die. It's showing you the mess you truly are, though there's nothing there that's how fucked up you really are. But before you do you want to see the voices. They have a face and figure you've seen the shadows of it in your vivid dreams. You want to meet them; you know they speak the truth unlike others who would trample all over anyone for a penny or two.

But now the world is eloped in black they should show, glowing in bright colours your sins to finally reveal themselves. That is when a flash of purple whisks millimetres past your face, the colour so bright, so…alive it almost blinds you. Then the miraculous colour is gone and you feel empty once more. Calling out to it pleading and begging, you fall to your knees crying out. Another whisk of colour flashes past your face this time an orange you've grown to hate and never want to see. It's him. What's he doing here? This is your brain he should be evaporated and thrown out like everything else you never want to see him again he ruined you and ruined your life.

"DIRK" you call out the pleading replaced with anger and sorrow mixed in one letting out a snarl no animal has ever made let alone a human.

The colour flies around you this time, but it's dimming, dying out, doing what you want. You reach your hand out to the non-stop moving piece of colour for it to explode beneath your hand. Specks of orange flying past you as a sudden gust of wind blows it away, your eyes widen you can feel the tears fall. Trying to grab for a fragment realizing your true feelings towards your brother, all that blame and hate sent towards him that no one bothered to correct you from.

"…no…Don't leave me…not again" Your voice breaks but you don't care, you lost him again.

Expecting a voice to say something cruel and nasty but nothing comes, your empty and hollow nothing to fill you up not even an insult. Dropping to your knees you bring your hands to your eyes to find your shades, the fucking shades. Even in your dreams you can't seem to get rid of them, what is this desire to have them on your face in the real world and in your dream world constantly?! Ripping them off your face you throw them as far as you can in the never ending darkness, more tears falling an ugly snarl on your lips. It's not about the shades it's what they represent. More like a mask is anything once they were on you would hide everything about yourself, keeping calm bottling everything up showing nothing but an iron hard poker face.

About to lose it once again another colour meets your eye a much calmer baby blue colour, it's her. The one with the voice of an angel. A voice that you wish to hear once more, you don't care about the topic, you want to hear the calming melody the sweet voice, the voice that's tormented you so much nicer than the other ugly voices. But it just stands there, forming not saying anything. You stare up with pleading eyes but it's just morphing nothing more nothing less. Anger bubbling up in you, another colour behind the angel a bright red, that sin is obvious it's your anger and the purple must be confusion. What is the baby blue represent, you have yet to find out lust? Greed? Wrath? More? You don't know you must wait for it to speak to find your answer.

"Dave" The voice brings you comfort but in the most uncomfortable way, so you scream and scream you scream so loud that it makes your ear drums explode completely just to leave a ringing your mouth is still making noises but you can't hear it. You've gone deaf but you never want to hear that voice again it's the least you wanted it to be, that colour baby blue the real colour to be disgusted with a sin the sin. So appalling you can't bear to even think the title it holds. That's when a world of light hits you; you opened your real eyes to the real world, the world of brightness, the land without Dirk. The place where your Bro no longer wants you, a habitation of murder and death. The world you want to leave.

"Jesus fucking Christ, you woke me up what the actual fuck are you pulling strider?!" Whines Eridan whose mouth drops some "You're crying"

Reaching a clammy and shaky hand to your face you feel the stream of tears from your demon eyes, mouth opening and closing like a fish you decide not to say anything. God it was 8.32.76am

"Sorry" you say meekly bed sitting up on the as he tuts and leaves in a huff

Once the door slams shut as he leaves you break down completely. Wrapping your arms around yourself and cry pathetically. You feel so hallow, the voices are gone for some reason and you don't know what to do with yourself. 35 minutes in of none stop crying that you pray Eridan can't hear you grab your Iphone and go onto a app called pesterchum messaging Aradia's chum handle she gave you around the time she gave you the credit card that goes to the group bank of the T.R.O.L.L, you checked in once and were completely flabbergasted with the amount of zeros in that thing.

turntechGodhead started pestering apocalypseArisen

TG: hey aradia im not coming into work today

AA: Why is this? 0_0

TG: dont worry about it im just not coming in

turntechGodhead ceased pestering apocalypseArisen

Letting out a choky breath more tears spill down your already puffed up face from crying. You're absolutely terrified your feeling something for once that dark world in your head forever paused has finally started to move. Looking around in the room it seems so plain. Getting up from the bed you take a shaky step, screaming when the door burst open to a rather pissed looking Karkat. Or is that his normal face? You don't know and right now you don't care, because 5.53 seconds later he body tackled you to the ground then the next thing you know he's hugging you shooshing into your ear like Aradia with Nepeta that one time. It's surprisingly calming and for once you don't know how long you were crying into his shoulder for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh i hope this is okay, I really do because I like this chapter kinda a lot.
> 
> Oooooooo new character POV? Yes Scratch is involved now and he wants answers!  
> So I thought if i got quite summaries of the not-so-mysterious top 12 out of the way so you can get the gist of the warped personalities.
> 
> The reason karkat's there will be explained in the next story, cuz broness that's why.(Note: Eridan isnt that much of a prick in this as it might seem) so whoa Striders power of time telling has stopped temporarily so that hug shooshing this is kinda serious isnt it. Yes. And whats this about human experiments?! You should know it was explained, but in case you don't here is some more information about it it points.
> 
> Aradias not allowed to go on as many missions because its too dangerous.
> 
> Aradia get's bored.
> 
> Karkat is a sarcastic ass hole.
> 
> Aradia takes things seriously even when they're not meant to.
> 
> Aradia has close friends.
> 
> Aradia gets her first needle.
> 
> Aradia is too smart and too much of a sadist for anyones good.
> 
> I hope that helped.
> 
> Jayjude out.


	6. Whats wrong with my pyjamas

"Karkat…" you mumble through his shoulder to be responded with another shoosh "Karkat…" You say feeling your muscles come back than rather being a worthless jellyfish

"Karkat" this time with a real response, he shoves you back looking dead in your eyes

"Strider, I know it's hard now but soon you'll get over it and everything will become easier" he says in a calm but stern tone like a mother to her children.

Then the only thing you can hear is shoosing, the silent papping on your cheek and your breaths…proving you're alive. Looking up at him he's looking back a small smile on his lips, suddenly feeling flusters you stand up.

"Alright…want food I'm starving" you ask trying to brush off the most affection you've had in years for the risk of losing your masculinity, but you do feel better you now know you really are alive and living. Breathing, a human. You never thought you would need to remind yourself that. Maybe you have a slight genetic mutation but this guy's got some shade of freak blood so you don't really care about your eyes or hair at the moment. Because…you're alive, a living human…

Looking up at you with worry he then smirks "Fuck yesssss" slurring getting off the creamed carpet of your plain bedroom you still have yet to decorate and follows you.

When you walk to the kitchen the only sound is…well the only sound is Karkat's feet tapping against the ground. It's strange the only noise coming from something outside your head, the constant screaming at you or soft mumblings is completely gone and it's such a relief, so to show your gratitude through food other than words.

"Pancakes man, were going to have pancakes with the most stickiest syrup in the entire land"

"Holy fucking shit Strider that sounds delicious" You didn't need to see his face to now he was drooling a little, chuckling you go into the kitchen pulling out the pancake mix and multiple kinds of syrup. If there was anything you were going to do with the group credit card Aradia gave you was you were going to do the apartment food shopping, when you first moved in you had come to the dreadful fact that Eridan literally had only bought shitty fizzy drinks and fish typed foods.

When you confronted him about it he said he wanted to grow his hair out a little, you then figured he read something about growing hair on the internet. Nerd. Forgetting about the apron you go straight to pouring in the mix, you always liked the kitchen mainly because if you were attacked you were arm's length away from a knife. Flippin' those pancakes like a pro you see Karkat's eyes are starring at the pan, grinning at him he flips you off.

"So Karkles" nickname you just came up with like a boss "Eridan…called you I'm guessing. That or you just go to everyone's house and hug them"

"Shut the fuck up asshole but yeah guy's a prick but not a complete douche bag as he may seem" he mumbled a little.

Well now you get it, Eridan called him. But why him? You barely know him, well no beating around the bush.

"Why you?" You ask, casually getting out sprinkles and whipped cream

"Hell if I know, he was saying something about how I needed more friends or something and that you were bawling in your room" Rolling his eyes he opens random draws until he makes a satisfied noise taking out cutlery.

Choosing to ignore that last part you duck as he threw a fork at you bending down and picking it up you decide to throw it back one minute and 45.65 seconds in knifes, spoons and other utensils is being thrown around the place.

"Stop, stop!" he screamed/laughed as he was pelted in the head with a wooden spoon

"Oh hell no, you started this and now you're going to finish it otherwise we're bound with the rope from hell-" interrupted with the mind throbbing beeping of the smoke detector, looking over you forgot completely about the pancake in the pan "Shit" Rushing over you pull it off the pan from the stove, looking into it, it was a black mess. Sighing you scrape it into the bin doing a redo this time you grab Karkat by the shoulders and drive his ass into the chair gesturing for him to stay there.

"K, Karkles while I make the master piece of the entire fucking year why don't you tell me something about yourself. In the damn chair."

"Get bent Strider, fine if you want to creep on facts about me go ahead" spreading his arms out on the table

"Okay then…How are the hours for work?"

"Strider I'm going to try and answer this in a way your think pan can digest properly" Glancing at him for that weird statement he carried on "I, the sixteen year old am the founder and owner of a multi-billion worth…let's say company, need to keep this shit U rated, how the fuck do you think the hours are going to be?"

Flipping the first pancake to witness its golden glory you slid it onto a plate adding more pancake mix to the pan "Nice one, that was totally U rated with that mouth of yours" Your grin practically feeling his frustration

"Fuck you" he growled

"Hey, buy me dinner at least" He let out a god awful screech that almost made you laugh like a regular human for once. Almost. But pissing him off was easy and surprisingly fun.

Suddenly the air got tense and Karkat asked "What made you join? Nepeta won't tell be and Aradia has a tight lip"

Flinching, you robotically place another pancake onto the plate "I…guess you could say I went bat shit crazy on my birthday"

He let out a small 'oh' while you flipped the next pancake. Being the master at everything you are, you have 4 pans out now. Pouring in more mix the air is tense and silent until your pouring in the 10th pancake.

"Making enough pancakes, Jesus Christ"

Jolting to your side a little he was examining your godly cooking skills next to you and you didn't notice, some ninja you are. Grunting you watch the pancake sizzle in yet another awkward silence, flipping the pancake, your eyes watch the cooking batter.

"I thought I told you to sit your ass down on the chair" Flipping you off again, he drags himself back to the chair in a lazy manor. Placing the pancakes in the table, you then get the syrup, jam, cream, whipped cream, cherries and sugar. Then getting cutlery that wasn't thrown on the floor you get two forks and two knifes, handing him one of each you sit down yourself helping yourself to a pancake.

Taking this time of silence you decide to actually looks a bit more at Karkat now he's up close and see if he actually seems fit for the title of the entire company, not that looks have to do with it if anything you wanna see if his richness shows onto his clothes. Or if you ever passed him on the street, would you know he was a multimillion air?

Looking at him, his eyes' were a grey like mist in the dark night; his hair was black and scruffy that sticks up at the front. His richness didn't show on his clothes surprisingly enough, he had a plain red shirt and black trousers with a few bracelets and silver chained necklace on, his trainers were normal.

"Your missions tomorrow, nervous about it?" He asks taking another bite of the pancake dripped in strawberry sauce

"Na, it's just following instructions. Sounds easy enough especially if it's about something I enjoy" You smirk, slightly disappointed that he didn't really have a reaction to you enjoying killing people. Is it an enjoyment? Part of you likes it, another part makes you want to throw up.

"You know my brother was killed too" he says, voice bored obviously over it. But it could be a mask, you should know, you use yours for years on end.

Biting down harder than intended your teeth clang against the fork, cringing you reply with in a kinda harsh tone "I thought Nepeta and Aradia didn't tell you anything"

"Just the main details, I know everything about your history. Your twin's murder, your guardians occupation of puppet porn, I read your online comics too. They were terrible. I also know everything about the stuff you don't know, I know your parents and your never known about sister. Little details you haven't even thought of yet, I just want to know how you felt while it happened. I know stuff easy enough to look up on the internet, but I don't know things like how you came up with things, what you think of the world, sexuality, I do know about your previous friend's things you like and all the gifts you got. That's simple as looking at your shopping history."

Looking up at him, he was spinning his food on his fork, eyes half lidded like he's repeated this statement a million times over

"And I would answer anything you want, if only you were original" You calm yourself poker face shield activating.

Looking back at you he was obviously surprised

Never had this reaction before Karkles?

"Look I'm not the smartest of kids. I'm a hell load of messed up, screwed over by my parents and the universe. I shove a lot of things away including help, money, love, affection the lot, not like it was offered to me a whole lot. I don't understand mathematics very well, music is the shit and literature was Dirks thing, not mine. But if you think some speech you've said to countless amounts of people is going to freak me out. Guess again because a fuck ton of things have happened to me recently and a kid no older than me finding everything out about me just doesn't phase me anymore and if that isn't fucked up I don't know what is. If freaking me out is what you want try harder." Your poker face back and strong, eyes glazed. The fuck this kid think he is?

He smiled; mother fucker smiled "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe"

"Okay then. I accept, now get your ass to sleep. You're robbing a bank tomorrow and it's already 6 and you look like shit."

He didn't need to tell you the time, but you let it slide. Your relationship with the kid was odd, like a friendship that included fear and threats. Sounds like best friend material of a relationship. Getting up he walks to the door calling out just before he leaves "And get better Pyjamas, fucking hell those things are an eye sore" Then slamming the door behind him.

Looking down, you were wearing some newly bought , they were black and white mimicking a suit. But instead of long trousers they were just above the knee shorts and a button up short sleeve shirt. Ain't no messing around in this hot ass country.

"What's wrong with my Pyjamas?" You ask aloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha, I'm a piece of shit I know.
> 
> But I rally procrastinated on this chapter, not my favorite so far. But i'll make up for it on the next one, prooooooooomise. Gonna be a whole load of angst, DRAMA and the introduction of characters. And not the one your thinking of. I wonder if you can guess who? Heres a hint, it's not Sollux. God the only thing really making me do this was paranoia that people would think it's going to just be some mega long one shot and the longer i leave it the more ideas people would get so i made this to make sure people didn't get that idea.
> 
> Chou~
> 
> NOTE: The credit card is a group card for rookies to take money out of when they start up, one year in on the job they get their own with the T.R.O.L.L mark on it, that's how people have mistakes them for a bank


	7. Smoke

You spin the blade on your arm meaninglessly, the tip of the knife poking you, just sharp enough to pierce a small hole, letting out a stream of blood that then leaked on the table. Your shades are off again; your favourite sweatshirt sleeve rolled up lounging on the wooden chair to the oak table like it's no one's business. You feel heavy and limp; eye's lazily looking at your blood. How did this happen? Oh right. Karkat hasn't visited you in a while, Eridan went on a mission a few days back and after the task with Sollux you were given the week off. Like that would help, don't they realize that it's your only meaning to live right now? Without that how do you not know you're in a never ending dream? You guess these thoughts have been fluttering around your mind since you've had nothing to occupy you. With the voices you could easily repress these thoughts, but now…It's a lot harder.

The dude was okay, he told you a little about the twelve and how they're all close friends or enemies. Sollux Captor was his name if you recall correctly. Cool dude, his lisp was kinda annoying though, made things hard to make out. But you could live with it. He said something about how Karkat's going to do something for you, you weren't paying attention but he said the name John a lot.

The voices may be gone but another dilemma has approached. You want to feel alive, you want to feel…something, even if it hurts you, you don't care anymore after all it's a dream what harm can you really do? Of course there are other ways, like go to T.R.O.L.L anyway or go to a club and get laid but that would take too long this is easier plus your drawing blood, something part of you used to crave. Still craving? Only one way to find out really. Staring at the small and thin stream of your own blood drip down your fore arm to your wrist, you cut. Hissing slightly you do it again and again digging a little deeper each time, more and more blood is pouring out a menacing smile on your face, eyes half lidded as if you were stoned.

Then you stop and put the blade down, the pain is numbing but it also stings like a bitch. Trudging to the bathroom, body recklessly slamming onto the walls and door frames you make it to the bathroom. Staring into the mirror you think how cliché it would be to smash it, get angered at the sight of your own eyes. Instead you smile a real smile. Not a smirk or a grin a smile, one which your bro used to try and pesture out of you for years before Dirk died. The same smile that Dirk easily brought to you. Then you opened your eyes and became aware of the real world, the real reasons. Bro wanted to make you smile to know you weren't completely gone, Dirk wanted to make you smile to know he hadn't destroyed you everywhere yet. They were waiting and waiting for you to crack, little did they know you were long gone a long time ago you were just amazing at covering it up.

"No, stop it" You say aloud, looks like your own voice is taunting you now "They DO care about you…You just fucked it all up is all"

Your now completely bloodied hand reaches to the mirror, drawing a smile over your reflection a side of you, you try best to hide. But it looks too nice to care, you like red the shade of blood, the shade of love and passion. For a poetic example you like red because you have a passion of bringing the blood out of others, your love for bringing it out burns bright for all the eyes to see. A desire that you won't ever try to hide again. Bringing the same hand to your own mouth you draw on your face like face paint. While it was drawing a beautiful design on your face your other hand reaches into your pocket to find your phone, searching down your contacts you find the one you're looking for. When with Sollux he gave you all the contacts to the top 12 as you passed the mission with flying colours.

"Hey, yeah, sup. It's Dave, I heard you're mega chill and I thought we could hang out for a bit" you greet, voice slurred slightly

The voice you greeted you was deep and husky "Sounds mega chill bro what you have in mind?"

You could practically feel the guys smile "Gamzee right? Well I thought we could go about and kill people" Your own smile on your lips

"Well the murful messiahs sent me a little miracle didn't they?" he said more to himself than you not caring you hear the shuffling of bed sheets and then a clank "Sounds cool bro, who?"

"Ever heard of a gang called…The felt? I heard they were thinning out T.R.O.L.L and I wanna blow some steam" You were really slurring and you were becoming slightly light headed

"Sounds miraculous, you the kid stayin' at Eridans place right bro? Well I'll come and get cha' now"

"Excellent" You smile, baring teeth and hang up.

Having no plan, no idea that this guy really was other than he was chill and mysterious and only a few rumours about the felt having no real idea who they were what their special traits are or who to go for first you felt pretty good. Stumbling into your room you search for the many weapons Nepeta's brother Equius made for you including a sword, a more preferred broken sword, Katana, o katana, wakizashi, bazooka, grenade launcher, 50cal sniper rifle, harpoon, SWAT mini, machete and XDMM 9MM. Although you still used the things you took from home, which with some spare time on your hands upgraded a little the bat now having nails sticking out on it, memorized what nails where and how long each is for a dynamic and clean hit each time, the same hand gun, this time with a slid-blade to hit anyone with if they got to close and a little lazar pointer attached for better aim.

Grabbing the bazooka, SWAT mini, XDMM9MM, Katana, broken sword and the hand gun, you throw it on your bed ready to change. Going back to the bath room you grin at your face and masterpiece on the window, deciding to leave it you clean out the cut on your arm and bandage it up, taking the spare first aid kit with you back into the bedroom. Going through your newly bought clothes you took a red shirt and black hoodie with a white broken record where your heart should be placed, then on come the loose black jeans and punk boots, putting on your shades and a pair of red head phones to listen to music on the way there through your phone.

Looking in to mirror, satisfied with the small spiral leading off in multiple places a line going through the other eye and across your fore head while admiring its beauty you almost completely ignore the three loud knocks at the door. Scrambling to it you had to look up at the beast whom the door you opened up for.

"Sup brother, ready to let hell loose?" he asked

Mumbling you go to equip the weapons, strapping the hand gun around your thigh, putting the now modified baseball bat, all the swords, SWAT mini in there, the XDMM9MM going into your pocket, your trusty pocket knife strapped around your wrist, strapping the bazooka around your back. When walking back out the room the guy's staring off into space not giving a single shit about the loaded bazooka on your back or the many weapons strapped to you, not even caring at the fact you have many loaded guns in the bag you're holding. Snapping out of his daze he guides you to his odd Indigo coloured car, when getting in the seats are a bright green, raising an eyebrow he replies.

"Mother fucking miraculous" followed up by a honk like sound

Getting in the passenger seat, he drives seeming the direction so you let him drive. 15 minutes and 25.64 seconds later of silence he pulls up to a huge mansion in the middle of nowhere.

Getting out of the car he says "I heard you were good so don't up n' all die. Karbo won't like it if more people die"

Examining him you realized you were almost wearing the same thing, he had too had a black jumper with white face paint, a large grin imprinted on his face which was his own, he was long and lanky, his trousers low on his hips showing off his purple spotted underwear, with studs all over his belt that seemed to be doing nothing to keeping his trousers up and had purple converse. Long and wild black hair that looked like it shined a sort of purple in the light, rolling up his sleeves showed the beginning of a tattoo that seemed to go all up his left arm, a small purple stretcher earing and a snake bite.

"Getting you gaze on mother fucker?" He asked muse in his voice

"Whatever let's just go kill bitches" you say storming past him, adjusting your bazooka not caring anymore.

When walking up to the large green coloured door, you bring your leg up kicking it as hard as you can and making a satisfying crack it slammed on the ground. Walking in not a single shit to give you pull out the mini SWAT gun and fire carelessly, grinning satanically. Gamzee waltzing in behind you holding a, the fuck is that, a fucking club? No, multiple coloured clubs? Too much in the zone to give a shit you barely miss a crow bar to the face, growling you take this moment to grab it and rip it out he guys hand, then swinging it as it met his face you endured the rebound pain but more as a award than penalty for swinging a crow bar into someone's face.

With your other hand you pull the trigger to your gun and shoot him in the stomach multiple times until his breath comes shallow and he drops to the floor. Grinning you bring out the bat, placing your foot on top of his head mercilessly then slamming down, the nails ripping flesh away the tearing all you can hear, mixed in with his screams and cries. Pulling your bat away for the final swing you get his head, a nail going deep into his eye, blood splattering you and leaking onto the floor.

"That was an ugly suit" ripping the bat away from the now dead corpse the Makara is nowhere to be found, shrugging it off searching for more people to kill, a hair is ripped out your head. Hissing at the sudden pain you pull out your knife expertly and slam it into the fucker throat before the pin can be put in a voodoo doll. The average heighted man had a green top hat with the number 6 on it and the other now unrecognisable guy had a number seven on a maroon hat. Taking both the hat's you journey on within the house.

When going up the stairs a flash of blue meets your eye, spinning on your heel you swing your bat smashing a midget on the side of the head. Dropping the bat you start to claw and punch this guy repeatedly, ripping at his skin in till he toppled over. He seemed slow to react so you jumped on him reaching for your gun on your thigh and beat him with the handle in till he went limp and his eyes rolled back. Getting up and brushing yourself off a fist meets with your torso, coughing and wheezing at the massive impact, you try to keep your balance for another fist to meet your face. Feeling heavy you clumsily search in your bag for something, feeling the handle you slice lazily slashing his shoulder with the o-katana. It was easy because of his big frame and he let out a loud bellow, reaching back into your bag you pull out the katana pushing it into his chest with great force. Stumbling he tripped on the green carpet and fell down the rest of the stairs the o-katana going all the way through him and you can easily spot the tip of the blade.

Panting and wheezing you grab all the weapons you dropped, pulling out the weapons on the corpses and picking off the skin. Leaning against the banister on the top of the stairs out of breath. While taking a breather you load the bazooka noticing the three dudes who ran in shooting carelessly as you did when you walked in. Their guns were louder and more powerful, aiming you got a lucky shot, the explosion doesn't reach you but the air nocks you off your feet, though it initiates them. Stumbling down the stairs, you pick up an orange hat with a number six, the striped blue and white one from earlier numbered ten, a purple striped one numbered twelve and orange and white striped one numbered thirteen. Guess there were more guys after those three, though it was strange how only the hats survived the mass explosion that destroyed the entire room, including the strange amount of clocks.

Stumbling to the floor you get up weakly reaching for your bag and pack the hats. You don't really know why you want them; you guess it's like a trophy of sorts. Rummaging through the bag you pull out the first aid kit from earlier, renewing the bandages from yourself inflicted wounds as when fighting they reopened, then putting alcohol on your stomach as one of the ass holes cut your stomach without realizing and now it's bleeding out pretty bad. Hearing footsteps, it's too late the figures in front of you looming over your beaten figure.

"Hey mother fucker I didn't know you collected the hats too!" He grinned wider than before making the same honk noise

"…Yeah…" You wheeze

"You okay bro? You look like shit"

"Yeah I guessed" Stumbling up he frowns a little but then smiles dopily again

"I got the white and red one with this mother fuckin' 15 on it, then I got the one with a fourteen, 11 and a yellow one with the number 9 too" He grinned "But you beat me bro, seems like you got the mother fucking rest, 'cept 8 and…4"

"Let's go then…" You then stumble after him, your ankle hurt like shit as well

"Bro…you've been stumbling and panting the entire way, we're doing this princess style"

"Princess style?" You asked stupidly because that just made his dopey grin change to a menacing one "WHOA, GET THE FUCK O-" he grabbed your waist, throwing you in the air not that high but it made you scream a little, then grabbing you in a baby hold trudging though out the house

"Shhhhh bro, you're going to attract attention"

Pouting you cross your arms and mumble "Fuckin' Juggalo"

"What's that on your face anyway bro?" he asked as he kicked down doors looking for people

"My blood" you mutter not really wanting to talk

"Oh. But didn't you have that before we left?"

"I don't know, maybe? Yeah. Yeah I did" You growl harshly

He then gave you a dazed look before grinning even wider "Whoa mother fucker you sounded a fuck ton like Karbro for a moment there"

Ignoring his random statements you drift off, to be awoken with the alarming smell of smoke as you count 57 minutes and 23.543 seconds later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, am I a little shit or what? Cliff hanger. Yes. Hate me now? No? You will in the next chapter.
> 
> hehehehe I have so much planned for once, rather than winging it.
> 
> But damn is it getting depressing. Sorry about that, BUT HAVE NO FEAR SUNSHINE, RAINBOWS AND FAIRIES (who are actually fucking evil btw) RIDING BATTLE BUTTERFLIES ARE COMING TO SAVE THE SADNESS!
> 
> I think that's all i have to say, other than. Did you like my Gamzee? But i do feel like a bit of a prick for missing Sollux out I might go back and write up the mission as a memory or something.
> 
> Adios~


	8. Acting

Opening your eyes, your glasses are cracked but that doesn't really mean shit because you can't see anything anyway. Getting off your back your roll on your front the entire room is filled with dense smoke; looking around you spot the corpses of dead people their faces and bodies smashed to smithereens. Holding back vile the entire building now a stained black rather than the emerald green it once was when you were conscious, which bring the question on what the fuck happened. Bringing your collar to your mouth you take small and sharp breaths, getting off the ground you go crawling on all fours to the closed door, about to open the scolding hot door handle your rip away your hand the heat pealing off a layer of skin, hissing your then blinded as it swung the door open revealing vibrant flaming flowers almost engulfing you, the crackling sound of the burning furniture and people defining the smell putrid, jumping back you trip and land on your butt, your other hand cradling the scolded one whimpering a little at the pain still there.

Laying your head on the ground you welcome death, if it is you didn't die in Gamzee's arms rather than pass out form exhaustion and this is hell. Your lungs are being filled with the black smoke, feeling hazy a figure looms over you; you ignore the fact he shouldn't have been able to get in the fired room so you stay still groaning inwardly. Getting light headed the figure was defiantly a male, his bold head shining brightly in the glowing flames that seemed to surround you, his clothes were old fashioned pale eyes looking dead but filled with spirit like a child.

"I'm dead aren't I? This is hell and I've died" You confirm your inner monolog mixing in with your vocal chords and saying it aloud by mistake.

The man's eyes widen hand reaching for your arms he lifts you up, keeping you low on the ground to stop the amount of smoke to silently suffocate you, dragging your limp and now aching from the previous battles body he swiftly dodges hells flaring and most prized monument to melt the meat sack you are. The flames coming out of nowhere now, groaning you crank your neck and watch him. His face strained for you weight far more than you look, mostly for the irony not sure how you did it though. However he was jumping and hurdling over the flames even an Olympic athlete ain't got nothing on him.

Snapping back into reality when you take a gasp full of clean air that's not smoke, coughing and spluttering you were on the ground now. In a brighter light you realize the figure was also wearing a green suit like the others dead on the floor. Fuck he was a member of the people you murdered. Panic seeping in the light of the sky blinding you, you claw at the ground finding a rock and throw it at him with little aim as you still are coughing and spluttering your tongue dry and throat crispy. Lucky shot, you got him in the middle of the shoulder blades. Scrabbling up from the floor you get into a weak fighting stance, shaking a little you feel yourself swerve your feet stepping forward before you fall.

Turning to you "Now, now" He said looking like a disappointed father "Your probably wondering who I am. I am Doc scratch a journalist"

And part of a mafia against my work place you add in your head, glare now dropping including the stance, through you feel for a rock holding it tight in a fist

"I saw the burning building and would like to know where your parents are or guardian. Do you know how the fire started? One moment I need to contact someone I hate not knowing something. Also do you need an ambulance, with that quick movement I don't think you will. Unless you would like me to then I will, after all I am a gentleman"

"F-fine…I'm…cool" you croak out you voice is totally fucked at the moment but you can handle it as for now

"Wonderful" he then whips out a smart phone punching numbers not taking his eyes off of you "Sn0wman? It's me scratch do you know what happened to the base- I mean…house, everyone's dead on the floor and I found Dave Strider" Your eyes widen behind your broken shades "in the mists of it…Alright, ok. I didn't think he was the cause of it…Okay…Thank you" and then he ended the call. Turning to you his face was sort of sharp and not as soft as it was in the burning building "Dave Elizabeth Strider? Is that your name" You stare not answering his question "Pleasure to meet you it seems you've been victim of Gamzee Makara. But how did you end up in the building?"

Telling him you were working for T.R.O.L.L probably wasn't a good idea and as you literally only joined yesterday and the paper work is still being done there's a good possibility that you're not even on the register or whatever they use to get in and out the building

"I'm not Dave" He looks at you puzzled as you choke out the words

"Excuse me, might you repeat yourself?" he asked in a calm manor although you could tell this took him aback

"My…my name i-is Dirk Strider" You lie, feeling the chain starting "My brother Dave has been dead for…a few years now" you chuckle darkly then splutter a bit as your throats still croaky "I never thought we would be mixed up again. Thank you for that" Stumbling away you can feel the guilt and uncertainty flow from him so you let tears force from your eyes turning dramatically back as you see his puzzled face "I don't remember how what happened I just woke up choking on smoke. I'm going home back to my bro now" and you hobble away as fast as you can

"Funny you say that" He says and you freeze "Because a platinum haired boy with rare coloured eyes has been known missing in what area? Guessing from your accent you're from Texas strange as the boy with the exact same description as you also has the suspicion on murder of an entire family. The building to then burn down. I was on the case at the time and when I come home told to drop it because of the company covering for him is form the exact same place. His name Dave Elizabeth Strider your 'diseased brother' the only evidence you have that it's not you is…your eye colour really. So if you could just remove your shades"

Turning on your heel you clear your throat "I'm offended Doc. You think I'm a murderer? I literally woke up in a burning building surrounded by dead bodies" You pause letting out a choke bringing a fist to your mouth you let more fake tears slip lip trembling the voices applauding your performance "Then to be…dragged out by a complete stranger who then reminds me of my brothers murder…not only that but to then tell me I was an accomplice of some dude thats name is sweeter than my brothers creepy smuppet plush rumps? I have no idea what's going on but I am no murderer and will not be one. I want to go home and no middle aged bold man is going to stop me" and you hobble away from the man in utter silence

"Just. Remove the glasses if you would" He called out

Turning back for a final time "No" and you hobble away

The hobble some how turned into a full out sprint of course that couldn't last for longer fifteen or twenty blocks. After running 17 blocks away and were out of sight you breathe out in relief then choking on it because your throat still hurts like hell. Stumbling towards a shady ally way you cough and splutter throwing up in a corner. Flipping your own phone you speed dial Karkat

"Karkitty? Sup, I need medical attention pronto" you say your voice now chokey and rusty

"Dave? The fuck happened to you, you sound like shit where are you?" he demanded

"KFC alleyway man, find me I…think I'm…about…to b…lack…out" then your world goes dark as your face smashed into the wall in the most inelegant way possible.

Karkat POV

The phone call ends with a groan and a thud.

"…Dave?" you ask voice quiet, no reply. "D-Dave?" you ask again quieter than before

"I'm sorry-" started the womans recorded voice when you can't connect to a person anymore

staring at the phone you screech as Sollux comes busting in the room he was sweating meaning he had run, he never runs. He knew something. Being the terrible leader Dave just reminded you are you stare at Sollux with a blank expression eyes wide and body paler than the lack of sun skin it was.

"I was watching all the security cameras throughout the town, Dave was with Gamzee then later on I checked again and the building was on fire that they previously entered. I thought he would be fine I'm sorry I'm so, so sorry I didn't tell you" his lisp stronger than ever as he was obviously panicking and through his glasses you could tell they were riddled with guilt. Not only you hated it when you're the cause of a team mates certain death "He...he just did the mission so well I wasnt thinking and..." he trails off

Breathing shakily you think of what happened to Dave and then think of Gamzee and where he was when this happened

"Has Gamzee taken his medication?" You ask thinking of his mental state at the moment might be the cause of this

"I…don't know ask Aradia that her department but that's not all I checked about a minute ago, Dave called someone and then passed out…D.A.N.C.E.S.T.O.R.S got him they dragged him in a black minivan if we hurry we won't lose him"

"Are you sure it was them? Completely and utterly sure" you say quickly that it takes a second for him to compute

Quick sprinting past you he jumped your desk typing faster than you could ever dream on your husktop, walking over to him he already had the scene played over on a loop. Dave was staggering into an alleyway as he said, searching for his phone and speed dialling you. You knew what he was saying as he said those words to you about 4 minutes ago but the camera didn't have any volume so you were glad he phoned you and not someone else. Watching his lips as you remember his words slurring his head droops and his body turns like a rag doll smashing into the wall he wasn't leaning on then onto a puddle on the ground. Glancing out the window it was raining and it seemed to get harder. Looking back at the screen it was…oh god it was her.

"Meenah"

"I know" he mumbled

You watch as she drags his body to a car and stomps on his phone over and over the loop still going.

Turning away from the husktop you order Sollux to search up all he can about D.A.C.E.S.T.O.R.S as fast as he can

"I'm getting…The Lalondes involved, no way am I letting them take any more people"

Nodding in agreement Sollux leaves to go but calls out before retreating back to his desk "John too?"

You growl "John too, Dave's good at this. We…might as well get more than one professional assassin in on it too" the words pain you to say but sadly it's kinda true

"Mother fucking hammer bitch" your murmur, looking up you see Sollux with a raised eye brow and a smirk "Fuck you" chuckling he leaves closing the door behind him. Shoving your hands on your face a blush covering your face you call for Feferi through the messenger-buzzer-thing-that's-name-you-never-really-bothered-to-learn-that-just-appeared-on-your-desk-when-you-hired-her.

"Feferi, contact the Lalondes and John Egbert. We have a rescue mission for Dave Strider the new rooky he has been captured by the D.A.N.C.E.S.T.O.R.S"

"Oh he's missing that's too bad I liked him!" She explained "Well have no fear I'll contact them straight away! Those glubbers won't know what hit 'em!"

"I'm counting on you" and then you let go of the button exhaling, reaching over you press it once more "And Feferi, get Equius to make more weapons lately everyone's been going missing and I don't even want to think what all those dumb fucks have done with them"

"Okkkkkkkkkk" she replied in her sickly sweet voice "Oh how do you know it was the D.A.N.C.E.S.T.O.R.S?" she asked

Now you feel bad about to explain that is was her sister "Your sister dragged him to an unmarked car and broke his phone on cctv camera"

Hearing a small 'oh' you let go of the button again

Slouching in your seat. Now you wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahhhhh I updated how long has it been now? Jeez i need to keep up. So this isn't the best of chapters but *gasp* what happened to the burning building? Kinda obvious if you use your imagination but hey.
> 
> So I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while i got stumped what to do next so this formed and here we are.
> 
> And whatssss thiiisss? Sollux made an appearance! More to come. I hope you don't mind i decided i didn't want to type his lisp out because I know you know that I know reading that shit is hard, but he will be described more later on (Still debating what his hair and eye colour shit is going to be)
> 
> au revoir~


	9. Kidnapping?

The room was dark.

Well no shit your blind folded.

Weakly tugging on your hands and feet they were tied down to this uncomfortable chair your ass has been sat on.

Well done strider you've been kidnapped and all you can care about is the chair being uncomfortable.

Your throat hurts like hell and the ropes were thick and scratchy, you're going to pay attention to how much it hurts later when you get out of this hell hole. Jerking your arms away to see how tight the knots where the rope becomes lose and falls to the ground, eyes widening in confusion you then glare at your hands, no fucking way that was an accident and they just tied it 'too loosely' by mistake. On high alert you quickly go to undo the ones on your legs but just by moving the ligaments to get down low enough they come undone too. Jumping from the chair you tear off the blind fold, revealing the shades they were too lazy to remove then bringing your fists up getting into a defensive stance turning constantly so you're not hit over the head in the dark room or something.

Relaxing a little a sudden wave of anger flows through your being, one hand reaching for your face you tear off the ruined shades, glaring at the remains on the floor. How dare something so beautifully carved, have such a meaning and purpose to you but be so easy to break. Stomping on them in disgust you end up jumping on them repeatedly as angry snarls leaving your crisp throat. Falling to your knees you claw at the dingy floors your nails drag along the one of them tearing, red, red blood leaking from your throbbing finger. Getting somewhat a hold of yourself together you stop cleaning the wounds a little.

Getting up from the floor your foot hits something in the process, looking down it was a broken piece of pipe. Picking it up you turn it around, it was light but looked like if you hit someone with it, it would pack a punch. Smiling darkness swarming your ears the voices were in song with each over.

Kill the bastard who brought you here

Why not drink their blood it's probably better for you than beer

Make them pay for what they've done

If you torture them it could be fun

Break them, blind them make them rue the day

You're gonna do it anyway

Kill them

Murder them

Destroy what they love

Slay their family and friends

Slam something in their neck

Without murder you'll become a wreck

The enchasing beat fills your head and you feel yourself slip into that dark world if only just a little more. Grinning like the mad man you are you look for a door, but first a fucking wall.

After what seem like endless searching close to blowing a fuse your hand connects with a wooden piece of smoove material. Realizing it's the door, the oh holy and sacred door that fucking cost an arm and leg like in one of those anime things you watched that one time (of course for the ironies) to find. To your luck a light comes on, on the other side of the door, lighting the room you were in a tad. In disbelief it's like the fucking tardis in there. The door swings open and misses your face by millimetres. A woman burst in the room she was wearing a high cut black shirt and low down dark grey pants, her hair was shaved on the sides letting two long thin braids. Her glasses as you now know of by heart thanks to the terrifying when she wants to be Feferi were coloured fuchsia including her sweet sneakers. Not only that but she had a gold piercing on one of her eye brows. Her smile showed sharp white fangs sharpened down, lips with a similar shade of fuchsia as her clothes in lipstick form.

Swooping down onSwivling to your pocket you pull out the abandoned rob and lob it at her, she dodges it easily only by ducking her head swiftly, she then runs up swinging a golden 2x3dent she somehow kept out of your eye sight, eyes widening she takes this moment of confusion to push you against the wall, twisting both your arms behind you back with one arm the other pushing the 2x3dent against your neck blocking the wind pipe forcing you to suffocating inaudibly, you try to drop to your knees but her grip is strong so you kinda dangle there. Vision blurring she pulls away the trident her grin not faltering.

"Meenah Pixies" She hisses through her teeth into your ear, terrified (not going to lie the crazy teethed lady scared you) then roughly letting you go, breathing harsh and rapid making breathing not hurt so much for once you drop into a fetal position" So how's you get out of the ropes I made shore that they were tied up tightly" she frowned but you were too busy being able to see your life flash before your eyes, the only thing you really took notice of was that she had a strong jersey accent "Waterever, you would have been krilled anyway you should thank me" she grinned showing of those vicious canines.

Getting up from your hunched over position just to give her the 'what the fuck are you talking about face' getting the message she explains

"Oh, we want you to join our gang"

'What the fuck are you talking about face' amplifies

"Argh you asshoal. We want you to join D.A.N.C.E.S.T.O.R.S"

"What?" you breathe out finally catching your breath, trying to get off the floor

"Do I have to spell it out for you? This T.R.O.L.L bassholes are annoying our gang to no end and we want them dealt with!"

"Why me don't you have like…over a hundred members or some shiznet" this is when you were returned with a bellowing laugh

"Way off there shrimp, there's about...eleven of us"

Staring with disbelief it seems she has had enough of watching you struggle to get up, grabbing your arm and practically threw you on the fucking ceiling with an abnormal amount of strength

"I'll show you them" she grinned

A medic and five minutes later she dragged you around a rather large house

"Like it? We all bought it together, our crab"

Apparently you were in the basement that held a lot of machinery, oil up the walls and very indecent horse pictures taht you don't really want to talk about

"The basement is Horuss' place; he has a mad thing for horses. His best friend is Meulin and is dating Rufioh. Meulin is a cat crazy chick who will ship anyone with anyone who she sees fit. Don't go against her ships that's like calling for a death sentence" Walking up spiral stairs made out of marble you come across and a arrange of coloured doors the one she stops in front of is an oak one, carved leaves and vines on it, the handle was gleaming gold the words 'Meulin' in a bright pink heart was pinned up on it. Going to open the door handle your hand was yanked back by Meenah who is shaking her head crazily "Don't go in, not now"

Nodding with wide eyes, she carries on walking and you follow behind "She dates Kurloz he's a mute, oh! And I almost forgot to say Meulin deaf any way so she wouldn't have heard you knocking. He's really religious and his best friend got in a horrific explosion accident, he's also the reason why Meulin deaf and hes mute. It was one our first missions with bombs, the debree hit some chick in the face and the T.R.O.L.L.s were ordered to get the fuck out of there, sadly it was too late for some of us and another bomb got set off the thing made Meulin deaf and Kurloz sewed his mouth shut in return for her loss. Mituna got the worst of it though, Kurloz best friend. He was in the room the first bomb went off he's lucky to be alive, Mituna isn't my biggest fan but absolutely hates Cronus, some flirtatious ass hole whose mission made him almost quit but we convinced him to stay"

"W-what did you make him do" you ask completely in warped in her story

"We got him to kill his boyfriend for setting those said bombs off" she growled "Fukin' mutant" she spat the words out like disgusting candy "Waterever, anyway Mituna dates Latula. Mega rad you'll probably like her and then theres Porrim, I think she was best friends with the mutant but I never really bothered to ask and I'm not 100% certain if she's dating Aranea or not, again I haven't really talked to Porrim but her piercings rule. Ok so then theres this mother fucker called Damara, a fuckin' ass who went out with Ruffio" Pulling out a Iphone five she started to rapidly text people, thankfully giving you time to take in what she was saying and let your mind calm down from all the chatter going on

Trust? Distrust? Kill? Kill. Kill her. Wait. No. Kill must…kill?

Even the voices were confused.

Thinking about it what was the so called 'mutants' name, that's what bugged him the most. He almost wiped almost half of the D.A.N.C.E.S.T.O.R.S in one swoop. In thought one second on the floor the next as a very heavy kid was piled on top of you making gurling noises.

"Mituna that was, the shit!" called a female voice, groaning you can't seem to catch a break today

The large amount of weight lifts off you but your then lifted off the ground by a large slender hand, looking up it almost takes everything not to scream like a little girl, when you looked up calm and pale eyes looked down on you with curiosity making the area around of his eye part dark and heavy his face was painted with peculiar white face paint that lead up to his stitched mouth, the thread was thick and black six dense streaks tugging on his lips. Looking at what he was wearing was a black V-neck and bright purple short shorts his jacket had a theme of skeleton bones and had biker gloves, the shoes were purple boots that looked like they were made of women but his entire being screamed 'insanity' the wild purple dyed hair not helping.

Looking at the other individual you believed named 'Mituna' had honey blond hair eyes completely swarmed by it, you question yourself how he could even see, a dopey toothed smile and his clothes were bee like, a stripped jumper coloured yellow and black his trousers a baggy black, a red belt and blue belt loosely hanging from it. When noticing you were looking he mouthed 'hi' and waved furiously.

Looking up you saw a chick her hair was a bright red, her shades reminded you of the blind girl but they were square, her shirt was adventure time a creamy yellow with Jakes face splat on the middle, her trousers were skinny jeans teal coloured and boots almost as red as the streak of colour in Karkat's mangled mess of hair, as she got closer you noticed she had black lipstick on.

"Yo" she greeted as she finally got down from the second flight of stairs "Me, Tuna and Kurloz were upstairs and heard you talking"

Forcing a smile lifting your hand up weakly as you dangle in the air a hard slap comes across your hand, taken by suprise and pain you bite your tongue to not scream at the sudden rush of pain.

The boy in the other man's grip nodded enthusiastically "I saw the…the stuff on his head was new so I wanted to meet it!" he was really fucking loud, louder than anything you've ever heard loud

You were then dropped, gaining your balance so you don't fall on the floor and the other late teens/early twenties man was gently placed the other guy hands moving in a blur so you couldn't' make out what he said even if you could read sign language.

"When the rest are here"

The tall man nodded, the blond boy then grabbing you by your collar leading you somewhere everyone else following. Shuffling along awkwardly you don't really feel the need to start conversation, so everyone else talks/signs around you words in your head jumble and you feel woozy not noticing the people that join you once your seated in a luminous pink bean bag.

"'Ey what's up with the kid he looks like he's gonna be sea sick or somfin" Looking up to a man who looked like he just walked out of a grease movie

"And you look like Elvis Presley"

"I dress to impress I don't hear the ladies complainin' or anyfin so why should it bother you?" argh another fish punner

"I wouldn't have if you didn't complain about how my face is"

"Sorry jus' reminded me of a kid I know who gets majorly sea sick is all"

Greaaat he wasn't actually an ass hole just was asking if you felt sick

Looking back to the ground a wave of wooziness rushes through you, your head dips a little but not majorly, you guess everyone's in the room but as you count eleven.

The room was average size, you guess if they ever got raided they could pass for collage students. Looking around the red head was sitting on the sofa braiding Mr. Mimes hair with a girl you presume to be Meulin, she had long golden hair, meadow green eyes, wearing a white button shirt with a green jumper and grey skirt, bare footed. They were both sitting on a black leather sofa, the 'not so ass hole' was sitting on the swirly brown armchair, two boys were sitting on plush pillows in a depth conversation. One of the boys hair tips were dyed red styled in a somewhat quiff somewhat Mohawk, he had chocolate brown eyes and a butterfly tattoo on his neck clothes western themed and you could hear from the other side of the room was the same accent as your bro but thicker. The boy he was talking to had long black hair tied into a ponytail, every time the boy said something to him his smile would show his what looked like broken teeth, his white shirt was destroyed beyond repair, brown leather jacket tied round his waist and baggy also destroyed with machine fluid trousers almost hiding his brown boots completely. Then there were the three girls talking together, Meenah and who you suspect to be Porrim and Aranea so that would make to two boys Horuss and Rufioh?

Who you think might be Porrim had long black hair and as Meenah did say a bitching piercing on her lip and eyebrows, she reminded you greatly of the girl in the elevator Kanaya you think she was called if you recall correctly. She had black lipstick hair glossy and long, getting the gothic vibe from her clothes she was pale and her eyes almost glowed like some sort of vampire.

The girl next to her had a book in her lap, sitting in a polite fashion. Her dress was formal and blue a black belt wrapping around it, she had cute glasses and shoulder length hair, eyes a deep blue sea colour, knee high socks rimmed blue and red shoes. Although she seemed kind and polite you felt like spiders were crawling all over you when you looked at her.

Then there was a girl on her own looking bored while texting on her phone, glancing up at you from time to time, her hair was in a bun two chopsticks pushed in it, her clothes were well put together, a black undershirt with long sleeves rolled up to her elbows, she then had an over shirt that was belly button high and low cut red shirt that said 'Bow down to your queen' on it. Her makeup was bright red lipstick, including her eye shadow and even her eyelashes were the colour.

And if you were damned you would think that people were choosing a damn colour and sticking by it and so far it seems daaaamn everyone is working it. Pulled out of your thoughts of complimenting everyone on their clothing choice by a collective voice

"Alright now everyone is hear I suggest we settle down and listen to the new comer and why he's hear most importantly a name" The blue dress girl announced "I'm Aranea and you are?"

Thinking weather to not give them the right name you voices call out

Fuck it they're going to be brutally murdered anyway

Sighing you look up with a dead serious face "Dave Strider"

Smiling a nicely intended smile but it made you cringe "And we make up the D.A.N.C.E.S.T.O.R.S"

"So you want me to join?" You ask not beating round the bush this time either, why is it when a young teenager is wanted by two of the world leading groups that could very much take over the country

"Shell yeah!" blurts out Meenah the weapon still holding th2 2x3dent with an iron grip close to taking a head off.

"But you haven't even seen my fight or anything"

Laughter erupting from those who could laugh the girl with the sweet ink pointed out "T.R.O.L.L aren't the only ones with a hacker in fact we have the big brother of said boy" her voice sounded like one from a smoker "But if you going to join theres an itty bitty thing that's really important that you must do" her face softens and looks apologetic almost

That's when the horse lover speaks up "What I believe she is trying to say is…you have to cut off any lose ends with others"

"Meaning" you glare

"M-meaning…block any outside contact with others outside the group, we did it so now we don't have any emotional attachment to the weak and easy to capture, even if someone in the group was taken and we have emotional connection to" He glanced over to the boy next to him "They can easily get out of it"

"And when you say block…"

"Talk to them" Areana said "Ignore them, do what would be…In character for you no one wants to make their family members worry"

"I see…Do…Do I have to?" you ask hoping it won't come to what the words are screaming at you to do

"It's very important, it could lead them out of any danger"

"O-ok then I'll do it" Getting up you think

You're going to do it you're going to have to kill bro

You can't do anything without him getting reckless and trying to put you in a mental hospital or something, just because you hear a few voices sometimes and get hallucinations and sometimes want to murder the living shit out of people and maybe you've taken away a few lives but that is no reason to put someone away...

You hope.

Because killing bro is going to either end it all or fuck you over completely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oy vey that escalated quickly.
> 
> Arghh sorry if it wasn't realistic or in character enough but i swear the next chapter will make everything have sense again.
> 
> So i haven't updated in a lil' while but i've been really sick my nose is clogged and all that nasty stuff. BUT ENOUGH ABOUT ME.
> 
> So how about these plot twist huh?  
> If i didn't explain it well enough, D.A.N.S.E.C.T.O.R.S want to recruit Dave in the dark about who he currently works for since Meenah dragged him from the streets and looks like they've been watching him?!.
> 
> But what is this? Only 12 aren't they meant to be the biggest? Nope. Lolz,
> 
> well its been a while from writing so i hope this was good enough for the other chapters.
> 
> Tell me your thoughts on it
> 
> Freilos~


	10. Do a barrel role

"Bazinga" You whisper into the girl's ear emerging from the shadows

She screams flailing pathetically doing nothing to help herself sighing you shake your head a little ramming the blade into her back and pulling it out she limps and falls to the ground dead. Fuck you can't help yourself lately that's the third one this week. Bending down you lift her shirt up in till the wound is fully exposed on her back, reaching both hands into the gap you rip it open slowly watching the skin on her back rip with the pressure, turning her over you pull out a knife and start to dice her up watching the organs slowly stop beating, tearing out an intestine, lobbing it at the wall your hands become bleached red, getting up from the they you then write on the alleyway wall 'show me the red' having to dip your hands back into the warm body for more paint supplies.

At the same you've been doing for all your victims, for instance the elderly man you got to hung himself (images of a bolding man with kind brown eyes flashes in your mind, smiling and chuckling happily to the children on his street) was far too easy, he went to the chair for safety and you found spare rope. Just the other day it was revealed the same man was a pedophile and ideas of the 'show me the red serial killer' is really a super hero that's twisted, seeing as all the victims are criminals of some kind. Honestly you would never consider yourself a hero, the man who saved the old ladies cat from the tree, a policeman who solved a serious case the firfighter who saved the small girl, they're heros not you. The other ladies neck you sliced (flashing before your eyes was an image of the bleach blond haired woman, short skirt and low cut shirt) you then found out she was involved with arson thanks to the news. Later that same day you didn't feel the same sensation you would usually get from killing as it was a lot easier and after seven seconds of running she accepted it letting you slit her throat without even screaming so leaved her to gargle on her own blood, of course after you wrote your signature thing. So later in return you stabbed a young boy in the chest five times before he bled to death (the boys black hair and green eyes running across a feel giggling happily is shown before you) was involved with a homicide with his elder brother who is now jailed for eleven years.

Sighing, maybe you are some twisted hero but you look at your hands and smile at the red blood. Na, something this fun can't be legal. Leaving the alleyway you drag your feet to your shitty motel you've been staying at, you chose this place especially knowing they won't question the red dripping from your body. Walking in the shitty place, the carpet what looked like used to be a sea blue was a musky grey; the worn walls were barely passable to be peach, the stairs just about useable but the elevators a death trap. Humming a deadly tune the voices have sung in your head all week a small smile on your lips, you've been getting funny looks from people ever since you took off your shades but you're finally free and that's all that matters.

Bringing your hands out your pockets of your favorite red jacket you glare at the floor. Are you free? These voices are chaining you down, bossing you to do things. Your brother…his motives are still in the shadows, you were thinking too rash earlier weren't you...answers first gun later. The main question is…can you kill Bro? I mean, he's your bro-groaning as sudden pain seeps from your head, it's been doing this a lot since you think badly about the subject, angry with the voices trying to control you, you run towards a worn chair and throw it mercilessly at the disgusting walls, the workers seem not to pay attention and just look at you with dead eyes. Snarling you storm to you room, ripping the shitty wall paper down on the way of course. Slamming the door shut you huff and puff staring at the shitty piece of material, that's when you hear a voice clearing their throat and a subtle chuckle, turning ready to pounce a black woman was seated cross legged on the disgusting bed.

Her hair was short and black not quite curly but defiantly not straight, her eyes were slender coloured one of the brightest greens on an eyes you've seen for makeup, a small smile on her plush lips painted with a black lipstick, her hat covered almost her entire left eye hiding the green makeup layered on it. The hat was black with lime green lining, two dark green feathers poking out of the ribbon wrapped around the beautifully made hat. A same kind of material was wrapped around her neck, she was wearing a long black dress that dragged on the floor, it was a boob tube meaning it was sleeveless clinging to her curves, it was as if a piece of the night sky was sewn on the thing as it bounced off the light little white dots danced elegantly across it. She took a drag from her Crewella-devil look alike smoking thing.

"Dave a presume?" her voice was like a fluffy cloud, little did you know a storm was heading after it

Eyes refusing to blink you mutter "Who wants to know"

"Sn0wman" she smirked, liking the sassiness you brought to the table (As most do for some fucked up reason)

"Ahuh that's nice, now lady…I think you're a lady anyway how about you leave" motioning to the door you look at her tiredly

"Sorry doll, I came here for a reason" she smirks

"And what would that be" you groaned

"I want to know some answers to various questions" Playing with the cigar looking at it as if it was more interesting than you

"Why should I answer to you?" you shake your hands splattering the drying blood across the floor maybe to show her shes messing with someone she shouldn't, sneering she brings out a gun from her holster hidden on her leg, it was black and shiny, parts of it a sparkling silver "Oh, that's why" Wondering around the room she keeps it locked on to you, walking into the bathroom you have a feeling the guns still dead on target, when washing your hands and arms you talk to the woman as if the gun wasn't there "Well I'm not up for dying anytime soon, so ask away" well. Not really.

"You've been killing. Obviously"

"Obviously" you repeat

"But I want to know why" you could feel her grinding her teeth, not a fan of murderers then?

"Ok first tell me who you work for"

"I work for no one, people work for me, now tell me"

Chuckling, you pop your head out the bathroom "Would be the sun from tellitubbies be a reasonable answer?"

"No." She clicks the safety off the gun

"I mean see the baby faced thing its kinda-" she snarls "Want a real answer? fine" Going back to washing the stuff off your hands you call out "To ease the pain, I think anyway its kind of an impulse I see a kill and take it only certain people not all that often, I don't think about it intill later I realize what I've done and it hits me that I've taken a life away, I'm not that inhumane I throw up…sometimes" Wiping your hands down on the white towel now stained with the red

"How fucked up are you?" she asks you could hear the seriousness, walking out of the bathroom you stare her in the eyes

"Do you really want to know?"

She lowers the gun but no reply

Sighing "Twin brother deceased, I killed about 7 people now I try not to keep track so that could be wrong watch the news they'll tell you, two gangs want me to join and they're rivals I have to join one because they got me out of a lot of shit and the other one just seems more…sane? I guess, maybe the only reason I want to join is because they seem like they'll change me unlike the other group who seem to want me to kill more, maybe even make me a higher up"

Tilting her head at your statement you cough awkwardly maybe you got a bit personal "What…gangs?" she asks tone dead

Picking up a recently purchased duffle bag you pull out a shirt and change it with the one you've got on "A little privacy please?" Rolling her eyes she turns her head.

The was also another reason why you bought the room you're in- once the shirt was changed you pull the duffel bag over your shoulder and barrel roll out the window- is that its got a pool right under the window you just jumped out of. Everything in slow motion, Sn0wman leaps to the window but it's too late your already spinning and tumbling and fall into the pool, going butt first into it, she runs from the window into the building to reach the pool, but it's too late once she's there your already two roads away but that dosen't mean you can't hear the shots from that gun, the shots sounding like a roar of her anger you just unleashed...Probably.

Looking behind you, no one's there, running full speed for Bro's apartment building you're going to end this now if it ever ends in blood shed or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww yis I updated.  
> So the last chapter was sorta vague and simple minded of Dave 'Kill first ask questions later' but lately it seems he's had second thoughhtttsss or has he had them the entire time just the writter was too lay or didn't know how to put them into words? Seems like since being away from his best bro Kitkat he just spilled a few thoughts that have been circling that mind of his to a complete stranger with a gun to his head.
> 
> So in this chapter I wanted to show you guys that he has been throwing up, not just like 'lol murder' (I know I just wrote him ripping someone open but thats just the adrenalin and the 'need' of the blood writing thing) buuuuut I imagine it with a lot of force, also he's fought an adult his entire life so he can't be that weak.
> 
> Now for a lil' info about Sn0wman. Sn0wman is the officer in charge- lieutenant to be exact, Slick is mainly the front man, half of the people at the station don't even know she works there. Sn0wman rarely shows up in any of the cases so if she does your in deep shit, she rarely shows up because it either shows little importance or she has too much paper work to do, unluckily for Dave, killing people, getting the public involved and starting to have a good opinion on him coming up with ideas and reasons for his murdering is serious and whats this? Sn0wman also finished her paper works for the entire month so far.
> 
> (I hope i got these police ranks right because really i have no clue)
> 
> Well i guess thats all i have to say leave a reveiw or message me is you have any input, opinions or so on and so forth and as a side note you have no idea how I fought over the idea of calling this Bazinga or 'do a barrel roll' as you can see i chose said choice
> 
> do widzenia~

**Author's Note:**

> Schreee  
> *Please don't kill me for killing Dirk off so soon into the story*
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, it was kinda a bitch to write. Buuuuut I think i go there in the end :3 And yes that was a F.R.I.E.N.D.S reference, because you and I both know the Striders watch the hell out of that show. Don't deny it.  
> Also that shit escalated quickly, i mean i did cut it down somewhat not wanting to make the chapter too long but also because I wanted Dave to have some killer instinct and right a awesome killing scene. (sue me)
> 
> I prooooomise there will be more blood shed. Maybe a relationship, but i doubt it because y'know if your a murderer I don't think love is the first thing on your mind.


End file.
